Taming A Slave
by John Riehle
Summary: Zorpox has captured Kim Possible, and will go to any lengths to make her his.
1. Captured

Author's Note: This story takes place within the events of my story Dark Legacy. The events of this story diverge after chapter 9. Please note that this is not going to be, at all, like any of my previous stories. This is dark. This is serious. It is not for minors. I apologize for nothing.

Because this is my first experiance with adult fiction, I am using the dreaded All-Purpose Disclaimer(TM) to cover all my bases.

All-Purpose Disclaimer: This story contains mature themes and content not suitable for human beings and other living things, mammalian or otherwise. This story should not be read, cited, discussed or recanted to or by any person or persons, living or otherwise in and/or on this or any other planet.

You have now been warned.

Write a review, get a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Kim Possible a few moments of painful moaning before finally coming to her senses. She tried her opening her eyes unsuccessfully for a minute before realizing that her eyes were in fact open. She wore a leather blindfold. The cool air coursing over her skin caused her heart to tighten in fear as she realized that she was naked.

Her arms instinctively moved to cover herself but would not budge. She felt strong chains hold her arms and legs in place. She was tied spread eagle, lying down on what felt like a cheap cot or bed.

"Hello KP." The voice caused KP to stiffen and pull at her chains involuntarily.

"Ron…" Kim's voice escaped only as a terrified whisper as she blindly looked about, her ears frantically trying to determine the location of her captor.

"Close." An amused chuckle escaped his lips, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Kim tugged at her chains in vain hope as she tried her best to sound in control of the situation. "What's going on? Is this another one of your sick games?"

"No KP. The games are over." Zorpox's voice was almost soft as Kim traced his footstep moving over to the side of her bed, his weight sitting down by her side. "I won," he explained simply as he cast a smooth, almost sensual hand over the side of her face. "Now, I'm claiming my prize."

Zorpox's hand smoothly ran over her face and down her neck, in between her breast and down her stomach and to her left leg. Kim squirmed and struggled beneath his caresses but found herself helpless to resist.

"Stop it." Kim both ordered and pleaded. "This is low. Even for you."

Zorpox didn't respond at first. He just continued to run his hand up and down her skin before whispering, almost as if to a lover. "You're so beautiful Kim. Every inch of you is perfect. Absolutely flawless. I was a fool to wait as long as I did to tell you how I felt about you."

Kim tried hard to force down the thundering of her heart in her throat as she couldn't help but hear more than a faint trace of Ron in Zorpox's voice.

"Please Ron. I know you're still inside him. Fight him." Kim pleaded. She wanted to be strong, but now more than ever, she needed to reach her boyfriend trapped within this monster. "I need you."

"Oh Kimmie." Zorpox's hand pulled away from Kim at this, as if in disappointment. "You don't get it. All that talk about him and me being different, that was back when we were playing games. It just made it easer for you to think that I was keeping your boyfriend as a hostage; keep you from really cutting loose. But you still don't understand. There is no Ron and Zorpox. There's just the one. Me."

Kim's head rocked back for a moment in silent contemplation before shaking her head furiously. "No. I don't believe you. Ron is nothing like you."

"KP." Ron's voice escaped from Zorpox's lips. "You need to accept it. The Attitudinator didn't create a new Mr. Hyde within the good Dr. Jekyll. It just brought out the other side of me. It made me stop holding back. It tore down all those walls I built up out of fear. But it's still me in the end. I still want you every bit as bad as I ever did. Only now, I'm willing to go to entirely different lengths to get you."

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, trying harder and harder to push down the growing fear within her.

"At first," Zorpox admitted almost embarrassedly "I was actually going to use the Attitudinator on you. Turn you into the bad girl to my bad boy. Figure we could unleash some real havoc. But then I watched you sleeping. It's the ultimate meditation technique KP. You should try it." He added with a soft chuckle at the irony. "There is nothing more peaceful, more serene than to watch you sleep."

Kim felt a lump in her throat. She had remembered falling asleep with Ron in her living room one afternoon, napping after a long mission, only to wake up and catch him staring at her. He'd had the most star struck expression on his face, she'd almost felt bad for waking up as he immediately blushed at having been caught in the act.

"It made me rethink my plan." Zorpox continued. "I don't want you in some ridiculous skin tight leopard costume with an evil laugh firing death rays. I just want you. All of you. Your mind, your body, your heart and your soul."

Kim felt tears stroll down her face as she cursed to herself silently. Zorpox spoke with the same softness, the same tenderness in his voice that Ron often used when the two of them were alone together. Of all of Zorpox's torments and tortures, she was sure that none could be as hard to endure as this.

"I want you KP. And I am willing to do anything to have you."

"No. No, you can't." Kim nearly shrieked as panic set in her voice. She began furiously pulling at her chains, fear growing as they refused to give way. She tried to pull and push, sink and rise. She frantically tried to defend herself as she pleaded "don't! If you love me, don't take me. Not like this!"

Zorpox placed a hand over her cheek to wipe away a spare tear drop that had escaped from beneath her blindfold. "Shh. I won't penetrate you. Not unless you absolutely beg me. And I won't hurt you unless you force me too."

"No." Kim tried not to weep as she continued to pull at her chains. They would not budge as they held her tight and with no way to defend herself.

"I know you'll fight me every step of the way Kim." His hand gently moved to wipe away her lush red hair from her face. "I want you to. Don't give in. Fight with everything you've got. I won't blame you, and I'll never hate you for it. I'll always love you Kim."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kim hated herself for being so afraid. Of all the times she'd imagined herself in such a situation, which was probably a lot more than the average teen, she'd always seen herself as being brave in the face of such helplessness. She saw herself keeping her cool and being resourceful, even when outmatched in every way.

"Because I love you Kim. I want you, and what I want, I take."

Kim sunk herself deeper into the bed, her entire body tensed as if for the worst.

Zorpox's lips touched down on Kim's neck just beneath her right ear, where she had often encouraged Ron in the past. His soft warm hands came to rest on the side of her waist as his lips slowly worked their way down her neck to her breasts, kissing his way as he went.

"Don't." She threatened and begged again in the same breath. "Don't touch me."

Zorpox seemed to pay her words no heed as his lips gently worked their way towards her flawless chest, delicately dancing around her mounds. He took his time, savoring their every contact.

Kim released a stifled moan as his tongue graced her left nipple. She cursed her body for betraying her as she felt her nipples harden with sensitivity and delight as he worked first one, and then the other with his tongue. He kissed and suckled them as Kim bit down to hold in moans of delight threatening to burst out.

"You don't have to feel bad for enjoying this." He whispered softly as he blew on her right nipple. The feel of his breath on her already moistened tit caused her to cry out in startled delight.

"I-I hate this." Kim lied poorly. "And I hate you."

"For now," Zorpox replied confidently "And then, you'll start to hate yourself." His hands moved up to her breasts, fondling and massaging them for a minute longer as Kim squirmed within his grasp. He never once twisted or pinched. There was no pain. The worst part of this was that he never once hurt her. If only he had, then it would have been easy. Easy for her to seal herself up, to lock away her emotions and feelings and remain dead as stone to his touch.

Instead, his touches were like those of a lover.

But he wasn't her lover. She tried to insist this to herself as she felt his lips trail more and more kisses down her chest towards her nether regions.

"Stop." The gasped pleading became almost frantic. "Stop, please."

"It's ok Kim." Zorpox paused long enough to softly assure her. "It's just an orgasm. It won't hurt."

Zorpox's tongue darted out for the, surprisingly, moist folds of Kim's vagina. Kim let out a silent shriek as she felt his tongue explore and caress the part of her body that had never known any other touch but her own.

"Stop. It's too much." Kim tugged at her chains again, unsure of whether she would, upon freeing herself, pull Zorpox away or push him in deeper.

Zorpox seemed to need no invitation to proceed. He continued to lick away at her folds, taking his time. Her hips began to buckle and shudder with each touch, but he simply wrapped his grip around her legs and rode her all the way as he ate her out.

He softly licked his way through her, parting her pussy lips with his tongue as he enjoyed the taste. Slowly, he began to pick up pace, eating her out as if starved for food.

Kim's legs ached against the strain she was unwittingly pulling against her chains. It had become almost painful, yet she had lost all control over her own body.

His tongue finally came over her clit, and as it did, she couldn't help but to gasp. "Oh god. Oh my god, I… I can't…"

He didn't need the encouragement, but the moans provided it anyway as Zorpox continued to tickle her clit with his tongue, parting her pussy lips with his fingers to give him better access. He could smell the sweat all over her body as he savored the taste of her juices. It was a sweet nectar to him as he lapped it up.

The orgasm racked her entire body. She had never felt anything like it. She shook and shivered as it passed through her before finally allowing her to come to rest.

"There," he whispered after giving her a few seconds to recover. "That wasn't so bad."

"I hate you Zorpox." Kim cried out in anger.

"For now."


	2. Dinner Time

Author's Note: Rape is an absolutely vile and hideous crime. The author of this story (that's me) does not condone and/or promote rape in any form perpetrated against any person or person. If I (the author, me again,) had my way, any person or persons guilty of rape would have their genitals surgically removed via a rusty knife and then feed to them through a tube.

Thanks so much to all those who have read and reviewed. It has been enormously comforting. Please note, this chapter is much like the last in that it contains somewhat violet content, not to be read by those who are up upsetted by such things And remember, you've been warned..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim didn't know how long she had lay in that room alone, but every moment of the silence had been filled in by the sounds of her struggles. After what felt like eons of tugging at her bonds without result, all she had managed to accomplish was to exhaust herself.

She just needed something. Anything. Laser lipstick. Mascara that dissolved through solid metal. Any one of Wade's inventions would save her life right now. She knew she could pick the lock on her chains with nothing more than a hairpin in her sleep if she could just find one. But left with nothing, she would need her wits to survive.

The opening door startled her. It sounded big, heavy. Kim lay silent, counting every one of Zorpox's footsteps from the door to her bed.

He offered no words or taunts this time. He gave no warning or apology. She felt him kneel beside her bed and it began all over again.

First, his lips came over her breasts, nibbling and licking her nipples so softly. She didn't say anything this time. She instead directed all her energies to blocking out the sensations.

By the time his face was once again buried between her legs, she'd already lost her battle for control. She was too exhausted to even pull at her bonds anymore. She just lay there for ages under his touch until she finally came again.

She spent a minute panting and gathering her breath. "I suppose you think I enjoyed that?" Kim spat disgustedly once her breathing had settled.

"I suspect more than you might admit, which disgusts you. But no, I don't really think you enjoyed that." Zorpox answered honestly.

"Then what was it for?" She demanded.

"Because you've never experienced anything like it before." He sat back up by her side on the cot. "You've been captured by the bad guy before KP, we both have. And they like to use their little mind probes and they like to threaten and they like to lower you into pits of acid and all that other nonsense. You know how to handle that. You're prepared for that. But pleasure… most people aren't."

"So what's your evil plan then?" She tried to aim her head in the direction his voice caused her to imagine where his face was. She still couldn't see through the accursed blindfold. "Make me orgasm till I finally fall in love with you?"

There was silence. Kim thought she might have heard a slight, muffled chuckle, but it was impossible to be truly sure. In the end, all Zorpox said was, "you need to eat."

Kim heard him walk away from the cot and out the door, locking it behind him. A few minutes later, the door opened and he walked back inside.

Ten foot steps.

Kim's sense of smell had picked up nothing but mold and grime during her entire 'stay', until now. A heavenly aroma tickled Kim's nostrils and she couldn't help but to inhale to the best of her abilities.

"Dinner is served Kim. I made my famous lasagna just for you. I know how much you like it."

Kim bit down her tongue and turned her head away in mock disgust, still silent.

"I wasn't expecting a thank you." Zorpox replied, clearly unsurprised by her reaction. "Now, I have decided, against my better judgment, to let you sit upright while you eat. However, if you try any of your cheerleader-fu, which I know you're already thinking of, you're going to make me do something that neither of us is going to enjoy."

Kim said nothing in response as she heard Zorpox set the plate down on the floor and then move off to the side. She heard clanking and ruffling and then felt something leathery rub over her waist as Zorpox fit a thick leather belt tightly over her stomach, causing Kim to grasp for air.

Kim then felt Zorpox unshackle her left hand. Maintaining a tight grip on her wrist even as she pulled against him with what little strength she had left, he forced it down and into a handcuff connected to a solid ring in the center of the belt. He did the same for her right hand as well.

Her legs came next. First her left was undone, and then fit into a set of leg irons that Kim could only guess was connected to the belt as well.

"You really like to get kinky, don't you?" She asked in disgust.

"Come on KP. If you want to read me, you've got to go deeper than just the front cover."

Kim didn't care about reading her enemy. She just needed to know where his head was. As Zorpox unshackled her right leg, Kim immediately jumped up and slammed her forehead against what she approximated to be Zorpox's jaw.

From the impact, it felt like she hit dead on. She heard his body hit the ground hard and then leaned her head down to remove her blindfold. It took a minute but she was finally able to tear it off and see clearly again.

Her eyes strained to take in the light, but she knew she had only stunned Zorpox with the attack as she saw him slowly rise. With her uncuffed right, she kicked him square across the face, knocking him down to the ground and then made a bolt for the door.

It was then that her legs fell out from underneath her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Kim looked back, her eyes finally adjusting to the light as she caught sight of her mistake. She had naturally assumed that the leg iron around her left leg and its corresponding cuff were attached by another chain to the ring in the center of her leather belt.

Instead, her leg irons were fastened by a mere three feet of chain to the left front leg of her bed which was completely screwed into the ground, thus holding her in place. Kim tugged at it with growing urgency, but it still did not give.

"Come on KP." Zorpox hacked as he rose back up. "You don't really think I would have bothered with your legs unless I wanted you to think that this was your opportunity to escape."

"No." Kim cried in disbelief rather than answer Zorpox's question as she continued to pull at the chain for freedom. She was stuck, allowing Zorpox to casually walk over to her as she brought herself to stand upright facing him.

"Come on." Zorpox grabbed Kim in spite of her struggles to the contrary. She had already worn herself out from so long struggling in the bed, and in a rush of panic had tried to leap before looking. It had cost her too much and the truth was, even unbound she would have been no match for Zorpox. Still, she would have felt better about at least being able to put up a fight.

He quickly dragged her back to the bed and forced her to lie back down on her backside. He moved to secure her free leg back to the chain on the bed, before resecuring her other leg. Her hands next and then he finally completed the ensemble by replacing her blindfold.

"I know you had to do that Kim. It's in your nature." He seemed to apologize for her. "Unfortunately, you just lost your fine dinning privileges, which means I am going to have to resort to my back up plan."

Kim merely grunted in defiance, to which Zorpox gave no response save to walk out of the room, securing the door behind him.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes later before the door opened to announce his return. Kim could hear him wheeling in something large and heavy and felt her heart pounding in anticipation.

For a second, Zorpox could be heard mumbling to himself as he seemed to set various switches. The next thing Kim knew, he was over at her bedside trying to place some kind of gag in her mouth and wrap around her head.

Without any leverage to resist with and with nowhere to go, Zorpox shoved the gag in her mouth between her teeth and secured it tightly. For a second, Kim felt some kind of tube run up her bare stomach and into the gag, but could only guess as to its purpose.

She found out a second later when Zorpox flipped the switch and processed liquid paste used to feed comatose patients was pumped through the tube, through the gag, and directly into Kim's mouth and down her throat.

Kim's first instinct was to vomit. She tried to pull out the tube or dislodge the gag but was unsuccessful at both.

"Swallow Kim. Don't fight it or you'll just drown yourself." Zorpox instructed as he moved to her side, patting her chest in rhythm to help her ingest it all.

The pump had been placed on a very low setting and once she moved with his rhythm, she found she was able to swallow the disgusting paste quite easily. The stuff made her want to hurl even more but she kept the urge back and continued to swallow.

The feeding process dragged on for the longest seven minutes of Kim's life. When it was all over, Kim let out an enormous sigh of relief as she breathed heavily through her nose, her mouth still stuffed with the gag.

It was only then that she noticed that she had been crying. She could only imagine how long the tears had been there, presumably since the feeding pump had first been turned on. She tried to wipe them off against her shoulders, but was instead comforted by a warm washcloth saving her the trouble.

Zorpox gave gentle strokes as he cleaned her face off, wiping away the tears and any residual paste, while cleaning off the layer of sweat across her forehead. He took his time running it smoothly up and down the crevices and curves of her face and Kim caught herself savoring the warm feeling, moaning in appreciation. Soon, she quieted herself, but Zorpox continued to wash away her face, a feeling which she could not help but to savor.

"All better now." Zorpox finished cleaning her face as he rose. "Next time, it won't be so bad." Kim let out a muffled cry and Zorpox seemed to sense the question on her still silenced lips. "It may be a while before I can trust you enough to give you back your dining privileges."

Zorpox proceeded to lift the gag out of her mouth, allowing her gentle sobs to escape her lips. Zorpox for himself could only stare at her for a few seconds longer, permitting himself this one moment of weakness before dragging the machine out of the cell and closing the echoing door behind him, but not before calling out as he left, "I love you Kim."

He received no response nor did he wait for one.


	3. Rules Of The Game

Author's Note: For those of you expecting a traditional, happy ending, you may or may not want to keep reading as I make no promises of such an ending to one regard or another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox sat in his own personal chambers, deep in meditation. He understood enough about the technique to know it was akin to a self-induced kind of hypnosis in a way. A method of forcing the body into a state of REM sleep. It allowed him to compress a full six hours of sleep into only one.

He would need it. He had a schedule to keep and he couldn't miss it even once. He would visit Kim every two hours. No sooner, no later and without exception. Pattern and patience were his weapons right now and they demanded a surgical precision in their application if he was to break down her barriers.

He would give her as little cause to resist him as possible, yet provoke it gently whenever the chance arose. The more she resisted him now, the greater her fall would be when she finally broke down.

He needed his rest. He still had much to do. Fortunately, he would take plenty of time to do it in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim basked in the warm feel of the smooth silk sheets against her naked skin as she lay in bed. Smooth white drapes concealed them in a soft, sensual barrier blocking out the outside world leaving her alone. With him.

She lay prone and content at his attentions. His hands caressed their way up and down her body, stirring and boiling her blood as they passed. His lips danced across her body, working their way up to her face. To her lips.

The kiss was overwhelming. It felt like she hadn't kissed him in years. She savored it all. The taste of nachos on his lips, the smell of cheese, the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue rubbing with her own.

She looked up to see his loving brown gaze meeting hers with nothing but tenderness and affection and it warmed her to her very core. Somehow, their gaze never broke, even as he made his way back down across her body.

Her hands came over the sides of his face to guide his head down the center of her chest. He planted a kiss every centimeter of the way down.

She felt her legs part of their own accord, his hands came to rest upon her calves for support as much as out of longing as she felt his tongue dive for her center.

At first, he merely kissed her moist folds. Her hands pressed him in, encouraging him further as his tongue began to lap at her juices. Her pussy felt hungry for his touch and she felt herself longing to pull him all the way into her. Her left hand instead came over her own breasts, massaging them of their own accord.

He continued to take his time with her folds, driving her further and further into the depths of sexual madness with each lick, his pace increasing as he went along until he finally came to it. His tongue darted out over her clit, sending a bolt of pleasure through her body. In her heightened state of desire, that was all it took.

"Please. Please make me cum. Please Ron."

He felt his breath on her nether regions in hunger as he redoubled his efforts. He mercilessly battered against her nub with his tongue and she felt her entire body shake in release.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silk sheets faded away to be replaced by the hard cot beneath her. Instead of at his face, Kim felt the hard metal chains still securing her hands over her side. Her legs were still forced apart by yet more chains as she heard a satisfied sigh that she could not see through the blindfold.

Zorpox leaned in to plant one more kiss just above her dripping wet pussy, his hands slowly rubbing over her smooth stomach.

"See. Not so bad, is it?" He seemed to whisper the question sensually to her.

"I… I…" Kim had not yet recovered the wit and sense of mind to respond properly. She felt so tired. It was impossible to tell, but she felt like she couldn't have slept more than ten minutes, and then there had been… her usual visits.

"I heard you calling. Begging."

Kim tried to bury her face in shame, but she had nowhere to plant it. "It wasn't for you."

"It was for him?" Zorpox finished the statement for her, disappointed. "KP, this will be so much easier for both of us if you stop thinking of Ron Stoppable and Zorpox the Conqueror as two different people. The Attitudinator did just what it sounds like it does. It changed my attitude. That's it. Gave me a new perspective on life. But I'm still the same little boy that kissed your knee when you bruised it on the sidewalk practicing for your cheerleader tryouts."

The memory caught a lump in Kim's throat. She recalled a young Ronnie rushing out with a band-aid and wet towel in hand to little Kimmie's side as she continued to bawl on the sidewalk while clutching at her scrapped leg. The young red head's tears slowly subsided, though her lower lip still shuddered slightly as Ronnie slowly, tenderly reached for her injury, cleaning it with the wash cloth until little Kimmie had finally quieted herself completely. Then, looking up to meet Kimmie's scared gaze, Ron simply smiled as he removed the band-aid from its wrapper and placed it over Kim's bruise, leaning down to kiss it for good luck, and completely missing the deep crimson blush that spread and vanished from Kimmie's cheeks all too quickly.

"I don't know who you are." Kim tried to fight back the fear in her voice. "But I can tell that you're definitely not Zorpox the Conqueror. He'd have me strapped to some table and have some huge brainwashing death cannon pointing right at me."

"Oh KP. Still grasping for straws." Zorpox seemed to sigh. "No matter. I don't mind chatting. I've got nothing but time."

"And that's my point." Kim felt herself gaining a slight confidence as she spoke. "He doesn't have the time for chatting. He's always laughing up a storm and jumping from one end of the room to the next, fiddling with something or other."

"True." Zorpox admitted of himself. "But there's one other thing about my 'Zorpox' persona" he spoke the words in mock quotation "that you've overlooked."

"What's that?"

He leaned in to whisper the words almost fiercely into her right ear. "I'm insane."

There was a long pause as Kim tried to swallow another growing lump in her throat. Zorpox seemed to rise back from Kim's side.

"And that means when I want something, I am capable of… absolutely anything, as long as I think it will get it for me." Zorpox's voice had lost any trace of sensuality or even kindness within it. It was cold. Emotionless. And it all but froze Kim's blood as she felt her limbs tense against her chains.

Kim could feel Zorpox rise up where he sat at her bedside as he seemed to stand over her.

"You've been in that bed for several hours now and had three orgasms there. I can only imagine how badly you must need to go."

Kim didn't want to admit it, but it was true. It had been at the back of her conscious mind, but now that she took the time to become aware of it, she realized just how much she had been holding it in.

"Now, before I let you up to go, I need to ask. I don't have to do anything indignant like drag you to the toilet by a leash, do I?"

Kim said nothing, partially out of defiance, and partially out of fear.

"Fine." Zorpox seemed to shrug in response.

"No!" Kim was startled by her own outburst and tried to regain her hold over herself. "No." She finally insisted in a soft, almost timid voice. "I can walk on my own."

Kim felt her heart hammer as she awaited Zorpox's response.

"Very well. I'll be right back." Kim heard Zorpox turn about and walk out the door, locking it behind him. A few minutes later, he returned. Kim didn't hear the usual clang of the door shut behind him, and dared to hope, even as Zorpox knelt beside her bed.

Without further warning, Kim felt her arms freed. First her right and then her left. She took a moment to rub the soreness of her wrists, but all too quickly was forced to sit upright in the bed. Her arms were then taken and forced behind her in to an arm binder.

Kim didn't say anything at the indignanty as she felt her legs unshackled as well. Then, helped up to her feet, she felt Zorpox guide her by the shoulder across the room, fifteen steps, until she felt herself spun around and sat down on a toilet seat.

Kim was startled to discover that this had been in the room with her the whole time and she had never even noticed. She realized that she had only been without her blindfold on once when she had tried to escape earlier, and she hadn't really bothered to take any notice of her surroundings then.

As she was thinking, she felt Zorpox place a second set of shackles around her ankles that were locked to a clip in the floor in front of the toilet.

"I'll give you a few minutes of privacy." And with that, Zorpox rose and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kim felt tears roll down her face as she went. It had all gone wrong. It was all so wrong. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to her. Not to her. And not by him. She felt fear threatening to take hold of her mind and body but fought it off.

She was Kim Possible. She could get out of this. She would damn it. She would get out of this. And then…

Kim felt the fear rise up in her again at her inability to finish that thought.

Zorpox returned as Kim had finished. When she was done, he brought her standing upright. She felt gloved hands clean her and then undo the shackles at her feet before guiding her back to her bed.

An instinct to jump him and run for it surged through her, but she fought it down. The last time she had acted rashly, it had cost her. She would not allow that any more. She was better than that.

Zorpox was playing a game, one that required patience. In a moment of clarity, calm overtook Kim as she realized how she would need to beat him.

She too would be patient. She couldn't allow herself to rush into another trap again. Whatever else he did to her, she knew she needed to hold on. Bide her time and wait. Wait for the opportunity to escape.

She put up no fight as she was chained back into her bed. She said nothing. She didn't smile or scowl. She just accepted her fate.

For now.


	4. First Victory

It was like clock work. Every two hours he would visit. Never a second late. And without word, he would bury himself between her legs and bring her to orgasm. This happened again several more times without a word spoken between the two.

She could only keep track of time by the number of visits, but soon she began to lose count. It was so hard too, she was always so tired. She tried to sleep whenever the chance arose, to force her mind and body to allow itself to rest, but it seemed that every time she tried, she would awaken as if no time at all had past, only to find him in the room with her.

Five more visits later and he was back to feed her. The machine again. She tried so hard to be strong as she heard the familiar sound of it being rolled into the room, yet tears still poured down the side of her face. She would not beg she had resolutely decided, yet she wanted so badly too. Anything to make it stop.

The gag fit into her mouth and Kim could only brace herself as it was turned on. Once again, the nauseating paste flowed into her mouth. Once again, Zorpox helped her to ingest it, setting the device on its lowest setting and tapping her chest to set a steady pace for her to swallow to. This time, Kim felt his hand reach out and take hers, as if in support. At another time, Kim might have forced the hand away or refused it outright, but instead her grasp clung to his and the two remained locked as they rode out the feeding process, together. Neither said anything the whole time.

Two hours later and Zorpox returned. Kim had developed a kind of internal clock to predict the rhythm of Zorpox's visits. It had come to the point where she could predict to within a matter of minutes when that large, heavy sounding door would open. Once again, Zorpox knelt between her legs and, after several minutes of direct, sexual stimulation, brought her to orgasm.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with fresh sheets to change your cot." Zorpox explained after he was finished. "You can go to the bathroom while I'm working."

Kim gave no response, nor did Zorpox apparently wait for one as he got right up and left the room. A short while later, just as he had promised, he returned, walking over to Kim's bed and releasing her sore arms from their restraints.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim had to finally ask, if for no other reason than to fill in the otherwise chilling silence that often passed whenever Zorpox was in the room.

"Because you need to go to the bathroom and your sheets need changing." Zorpox answered, obviously amused at the wit of his own response. He knew full well what Kim was really asking, but he thought to at least draw out this line of conversation. There was no reason why the two of them couldn't be civil to one another after all.

"No." Kim was too tired to be frustrated. Even when she was able to sleep in-between his visits, it felt like she hadn't rested a bit. "Why this? Why not just stick your dick in me and get it over with?"

"Please KP." Zorpox pleaded as if insulted as he unshackled her left arm. "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm slime."

"Oh no." Kim replied in a soft mock as she felt the shackle on her right arm release as well. "You obviously have some high standards to chain a woman to a bed, force feed her like some animal and then steal orgasms from her."

"First off," Zorpox replied, clearly unfazed by the fire in Kim's voice "'steal orgasms?' You make it sound like I'm getting something off on it instead of you. And second, I'm feeding you through a tube because you rudely knocked my lasagna platter into my face. If you want to behave like a brat, then you can be treated like one." Zorpox added a stern edge to his voice at this last statement even as he brought Kim into an upright sitting position and took her arms behind her, forcing them into the arm binder. "Of course, all this is really just meant to illustrate a point."

"What point?" Kim asked, the weariness in her voice giving way to indignant, seething rage.

"That you are no longer the master of your own body Kim." Zorpox seemed to announce with a sinister triumph as he fixed her arms into the binder, the thick leather pulling tight, completely taking away any chance of her even pawing at her captor. "I am. You eat when I feed you, you go when I allow you and you cum when I let you."

With that, there was silence. Dead silence. Zorpox calmly removed the shackles on Kim's ankles and then raised her from her bed and guided her across the room to the toilet, turning her around and shackling her ankles before sitting her down.

Kim tried to bend over to at least conceal her shame as she listened to the sounds of blankets being ruffled, shook and folded. In spite of the humiliation of it, she eagerly relieved herself. She then continued to sit there until Zorpox was finally ready to clean her up and take her back to her bed.

Kim felt herself lay on fresh sheet and had to admit a slight bit of pleasure at the tactile sensation as Zorpox refastened, first her legs, then her arms. As the door closed behind him and Kim felt herself alone again, she allowed herself to lay back in rest as her eyes felt heavy beneath the blindfold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim felt herself slowly stir at the lapping sensation between her legs. Her most private of privates dripping wet at the feel of it as she moaned in appreciation, her entire body stirring within the bounds of her chains.

It was when she finally regained total consciousness that she realized that she was alone in the room, no other sounds but those of her body weighing against the springs of the mattress could be heard. There was no one else. Yet still, the phantom sensation lingered within her loins, causing her to wonder just how much longer before Zorpox returned for his usual visit.

She thought of trying to return to sleep, but instead she lay awake, companied only by an annoying hunger within her loins.

When the door finally, _finally,_ opened again, Kim felt herself tense at the ready. Instead of trying to pull herself away, she seemed to brace herself as she traced his footsteps to her bedside where he once again knelt by her side and drew his tongue over her wet pussy.

Kim hated herself. The shame and disgust was more sickening than the food paste itself as she realized that her body had yet again betrayed her. She wanted this. Or at least her body did. As much as it revolted her to even think, she had found herself unconsciously anticipating his visit. Even now, she caught herself moaning at feel of his tongue over her clit. Zorpox was clearly learning after each visit as he had become more and more familiar with her private folds. It took less and less time to make her aroused, and with each visit, he was becoming more and more efficient at bringing her to cum.

Of course, that's what these visits were all about. The orgasms. Just his way of demonstrating his control over her body and her powerlessness to resist that control. Soon, she would surrender control to him. Of course, the body was the easy part. The mind; that required greater patience.

Zorpox had to grin in satisfaction as Kim let out a high pitched cry at this latest orgasm. He placed his hand at her calves, and felt the intense shudder of pleasure pass through her before coming to calm. For a moment, it occurred to him to point out to her that she had been wet before he had even begun his attentions, but as a soft sob came from her, he decided there was no need. She was clearly aware.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day. Twelve visits and two feedings. They were the only means Kim had of keeping track of the time. Or at least they would have been if Kim hadn't lost count of them. She had come to accept them now as an unavoidable circumstance of her life. And in doing so, had unwittingly allowed Zorpox his first victory over her.

She did not sleep well between them. Unfortunately, without the sweet escape of slumber or the arousing sensations of Zorpox's visits, she was left to notice a cramp within her body. Her muscles cried out for exercise, but the chains bound her far too tightly to permit it.

When the door opened, Kim felt herself ready and eager, even in spite of the overwhelming fatigue clouding her mind. The very sound of the door clunking and thundering open had come to produce a pavlovian response within Kim. The door, or rather the presence of Zorpox that it indicated, she was abhorred to admit, made her wet. His presence equated to sexual pleasure, a fact she was powerless to deny.

It took seven and a half minutes for him to bring her to another screaming orgasm. He had gotten good enough that he knew all her areas. He knew her intimates intimately and could even sense when she was on the verge of orgasm. A useful ability and one that he fully planned to exploit later.

When it was over, he waited for her breathing to return to normal before announcing "I was going to feed you again." He watched her stiffen in dread before continuing, trying to hide his satisfaction at her terrified response "but I've decided to give you a choice. I've prepared the machine. I've also taken the trouble to prepare mouth watering chicken parmesan. I'll let you choose."

"What?" Kim could not hide her surprise and tried to look at him, confused, even through her blindfold.

"I'm giving you a choice. I was going to spend two more days feeding you through tubes after you ruined my lasagna, but I've decided, against my better judgment, to let you choose. Real food or another feeding from the machine. And this time, it won't be on its lowest setting."

Kim tried to hide her fear at the thought. "But why?"

"Because Kim," Zorpox decided the time for subtlety was past. "I don't want to fight you and I don't want to hurt you. I want you to give in."

"You want me to submit." Kim answered in total understanding.

"There's one in every relationship." Zorpox continued, amused. "No such thing as two equals. There's always one dominate and one submissive. I grant you that this is taking that to extremes, but it was no different with us before. You were the dominant one KP. You made all the calls, all the decisions. You had all the control. And I was submissive at all times."

"You make it sound like I used Ron. Like he was my pet or something."

"Well you did leave me to scrounge through a jungle for some god forbidden plant just so that you could date Monkey. And you did leave me locked in a closet, again to be with some pretty boy." Zorpox responded without flinching.

"Is that what all this is about? Revenge?" Kim asked, a fire growing in her voice in defiance of her constant weariness.

"No, this is about control." Zorpox replied simply. "You had it. Now I'm going to make you give it to me."

"Never." Kim stated firmly.

"Your choice." Zorpox seemed to shrug as he got up from the side of her cot.

"Wait!" Kim heard her voice cry out in frantic desperation.

There was a tense silence. Both of them froze in anticipation of Kim's next words.

"Yes?" Zorpox asked, hiding his eagerness.

Kim felt herself panting, overwhelmed by the terror that had so suddenly gripped her mind. Weariness and fatigue had battered down her will. For all her talk of defiance, the very notion of another 'feeding' by that damnable machine caused her heart to jump in her throat.

"Did you want something?"

Kim could feel Zorpox's expectant gaze upon her helpless form. She had been subjected to so much in what felt like such a short time. She longed for a reprieve. For an end to this nightmare. Just one small reprieve.

"Must have misheard you." Zorpox decided aloud.

"No!" She was so hungry. So tired. So desperate for this to end. "I… I'd like the chicken."

Kim froze, waiting desperately for a response.

"Manners KP." Zorpox chided. "You can say 'please' when asking for something."

Kim paused a moment to force the words from her mouth. "Please. May I have the chicken?"

Seconds felt like years as she waited for a response. She could feel tears threatening to burst behind her… "Of course."

Kim felt a relieved gasp escape her at Zorpox's declaration. She remained prone as she heard Zorpox leave the room for a few minutes, closing the door behind him before returning. Her sight deprived, heightened sense of smell quickly latched onto the heavenly aroma of chicken and pasta dressed in herbs and a rich sauce. She salivated instantly at the smell as Zorpox seemed to place it off to the side. She continued to listen and soon heard the sound of the leather belt ruffle in Zorpox's clutches, the clanking of the cuffs echoing ominously.

"Kim, I'm going to let you sit up to eat. I'm warning you right now. If you start any trouble this time, you'll be eating out of tubes and going in diapers for a week." Zorpox added with a strict, unforgiving tone. "Do you understand me?"

Kim tried not to sound too terrified as she answered "yes."

Kim felt the familiar leather belt fit tightly over her stomach as Zorpox secured it behind her. She gasped as it was finally set and then felt Zorpox move to loosen her chains, freeing each of her hands before re-securing them into the cuffs.

Once finished, Zorpox brought him upright into a sitting position again. She then felt as Zorpox sat off to her side and picked up the plate. It was interesting the way she had come to associate sounds with actions so as to be able to sense, or at least guess, what was happening around her.

This introspection quickly passed as the delicious aroma caused her mouth to water as Zorpox brought the food up to her. She felt him place an arm across her shoulders and wondered as to why even as she felt a fork with food on it poke awkwardly at her lips. This startled her at first, but she quickly opened her lips, allowing Zorpox to feed her.

She couldn't help but to moan at the delicious food as it delighted her taste buds. She had always found Ron's cooking to be absolutely irresistible, but now, it was nothing short of heavenly. She was fairly certain that was a side effect of eating nothing but paste for the past few days, but just the same, she took the time to enjoy every mouthful. Zorpox fed her slowly, allowing her to savor every bit. After four bites, he finally brought a glass to her lips. Kim tasted cool, welcomed fruit juice and practically inhaled the entire cup.

"Not too much. Not too much." Zorpox warned as he slowly pulled the glass away from her, careful not to spill it over her bare skin. With the cup placed off to the side, he returned to feeding her. He allowed the meal to drag out over a half hour. She hungrily devoured every last bite.

"That was delicious." Kim felt surprised as the words came of their own free will.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Zorpox seemed to appreciate the compliment causing Kim to blush in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say anything; it just always came so naturally after one of Ron's meals. Kim suddenly winced as she felt his hands run over her cuffed wrists.

"Those must hurt." Zorpox referred to the bruises around Kim's wrists where the cuffs and chains had rubbed against. Kim didn't pay much attention to it most of the time, but to draw attention to it, yes. They had hurt like hell. "If you'll let me, I can put something around your wrists so it won't be so bad."

Kim tried to look into Zorpox's eyes but of course was helpless to do so. She imagined him merely to be taunting him ironically for her helplessness, but his voice sounded so sincere. So comforting.

Unsure of how to properly respond, yet in the vain hope that the offer was genuine, she merely gave a weak nod that could simply have been mistaken as a twitch of the head.

Zorpox rose from the bed and once again moved off to the side. Kim could only make out the sound of him setting the plate on the floor. Once he had, he was away from her side for but a few minutes before he returned. Kim felt him uncuff her right wrist which she then rubbed sorely. Zorpox shooed away her hand before placing a wet wash cloth around the wrist.

The cool, wet feel was an enormous relief to her. She let out a soft sigh even as Zorpox leaned her back in the bed and rechained her covered wrist with the cloth still around it. The chain cuff fit much more tightly but felt so much better. This was then done with her left as well.

"Thank you." Kim tried to whisper it just softly enough so that no one else anywhere might hear her.

There was a long pause. Though Kim was unaware, Zorpox remained frozen with his mouth open, a response caught upon his lips. Kim could never know what a torment every moment with her was for Zorpox. How he truly did long to take her without regard. To simply claim her as his property like a sick, crude piece of slime. But what he was trying to accomplish required patience and restraint. One wrong step could throw everything that he had managed to accomplish so far out the window or even throw his whole plan away all together.

In the end, he simply brought his hand up to her face, brushing away a few spare strands of hair to the side as his palm ran smoothly across her face. A small, barely audible moan of appreciation came from Kim in response.

Finally, Zorpox was able to force himself away and out of the cell. He then took a long minute to bring the pounding of his heart back under control.


	5. Second Attempt

Three more days.

Zorpox continued to visit regularly without exception. He would feed her, only now he would allow her to eat real food. He would allow her to relieve herself. And each time, he brought her to orgasm.

Finally, he came in one day, and as usual, got to 'work'. When it was all over, he waited again for her breathing to return to normal before asking simply "would you like a bath?"

Kim hadn't even bothered to list 'bathing' among her list of priorities. She had been so concerned with such basics as escape and survival that she had never even really noticed how much she truly stunk, and how good a warm bath would feel.

"Yes please." She answered softly.

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kim heard Zorpox rise and leave the room, shutting the door behind him. When he finally returned several minutes later, Kim felt Zorpox kneel beside her, unshackling her arms before locking them into a pair of handcuffs in front of her.

Her legs were unshackled next and Zorpox brought her to stand upright.

"Remember what I told you Kim. If you cause any trouble…" Zorpox left his statement unfinished as he dragged her blindfolded. Kim couldn't help but notice the lack of usual precautions and had to guess that Zorpox was daring her to try and escape. If she didn't take the chance, it would be another way of submitting to him. If she did, and it failed, it would once again show that he was in total control.

Kim just continued to feel her way ahead of herself with Zorpox leading her. She felt the surprisingly warm air of Zorpox's lair beat down on her bare skin as he led her through his hideout. The ground beneath her was hard and bare, but smooth like tile. She tried to listen for any sounds in the distant and thought she could hear a strong breeze blowing overhead. If this was the case, then perhaps she was close to ground. She had always assumed he'd been keeping her in some dark, underground dungeon, but perhaps this meant that escape might not be so impossible.

She finally felt him lead her into another room. The door could be heard to open and Kim felt warm, comfortable rug beneath her feet. A light switch was heard to flick on as he guided her across the rug until her feet accidently knocked against something.

Zorpox guided her into it. The bathtub was only large enough for one person. He guided her feet in, first one and then the other. The water in the tub was so warm and felt so good against her skin, she moaned at the sensation. He slowly helped her lay down until she was submersed up to the top of her shoulders. Then he took her hands, uncuffed one of them and wrapped the end of the cuff around a metal bar running alongside the bath before resecuring her hand.

"How am I…" Kim indicated to her hands even as she was about to finish her question, but there was no need. She felt a soapy washcloth come down over her backside as Zorpox slowly washed her.

Neither said anything. Aside from the occasional soft gasps from Kim and the sound of water dripping and washing over, there was silence. Kim felt herself lost in the simple pleasures of a hot bath and had to admit that it felt indescribably good.

"Can… do I have to wear the blindfold?" she finally asked.

There was a pause. Zorpox seemed to stop his attentions as if lost in thought. Finally, Kim felt a finger beneath the strap of the blindfold as it was lifted up over her eyes. Kim squinted at first, her eyes requiring several seconds to adjust to being able to actually see again.

She looked over to see Zorpox. He was dressed only in his mission clothes, his sleeves rolled back to avoid getting wet. There was such a passiveness in his expression. No sign of malice or cruelty. No indication of triumph or power. He simply looked at her plainly with what Kim thought she recognized as a hint of longing as he continued to sensually clean her.

Kim braced herself for the worst as he moved to wash her hair, but there was no need. His hands were gentle. He never tugged at her hair or yanked or pulled. He simply dipped it back in the water and then brought it up. Finally, he lathered his hands in shampoo and began rubbing through her hair.

He took his time. He was patient, gentle. She tried to wait for him to mistreat her, to remind her that she was still a prisoner of this mad man, but her every feeling, her every sensation seemed to betray that very notion. If it weren't for the handcuffs, it would have been something from one of her more erotic dreams of her and Ron.

She looked down in the water to see all the grim and dirt that had washed off of her. It wasn't obscene, but it was still quite a lot. When it was all done, Zorpox let the water out of the tub, allowing it to drain away. He then went over to retrieve a towel and brought it over, standing her upright and wrapping it around her midsection.

As he came to wrap the towel around her, his shoulder came up to her face. Kim took the chance to lean in to his chest, moaning appreciatively. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered to her even as he leaned in to undo her handcuff around her right wrist.

Her head shot faster than Zorpox could appreciate, almost knocking his teeth out and knocking him back. Kim finished wrapping the towel around her in the blink of an eye even as she flipped out of the tub. Zorpox regained his composure to see Kim land in an attack posture.

"It won't work KP."

Kim wasted no energy on words. Instead, she leapt forward in the air, her knee crashing directly into his face and smashing him against the back wall of the bathroom. Zorpox hit hard, crying out in pain and Kim took the chance to land a solid punch to his face, followed by another.

Zorpox gave no further fight as he simply fell back against the wall, slumping down unconsciously.

"Worked just fine, but thanks for the concern." Kim's moment of power and control passed briefly as she wobbled a bit on her feet, trying to regain her balance. She had spent the last several days chained to a bed and every one of her muscles ached from lack of proper exercise.

Kim had to take a minute to gather herself. Her legs were weak, unsteady. Still, she needed them now more than anything.

Forcing herself moving, she ran out of the bathroom and straight into the adjourning room. It appeared to be a large, private chamber, completely unadorned save for some candles and what smelt like remnants of burning incense. Noting that it held nothing of any use, not even a change of clothes and not allowing herself to stay still for too long, she hurried on.

Enormous, cavernous hallways seemed to run together and match. Kim felt like she was running in circles with no end in sight. Her lungs ached and her legs cried out for rest, but she forced herself onward, looking for some sign of escape. Finally, she came upon a sight that froze her blood.

The enormous room looked more like a sitting area. An entire wall section of the cave had been cleared away and replaced with a thick glass wall, allowing Kim to see the outside for the first time.

Harsh winds blew heavy snow across the vast frozen mountain slopes that stretched on forever before her. Kim's mind reeled at the thought. Even with thermal clothes, the mountain seemed to drop down forever. She'd never make it down to the bottom without proper climbing equipment as well as provisions and heaven only knew where in the world she was in the first place. Even if she reached the bottom, who knew where the nearest traces of civilization could be found.

She tried to bite down panic as her mind raced. There was no way Zorpox could have carried her up here. He had to have another way of getting up and down the mountains. And she knew of only one other way anyone could possibly reach this height.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim finally found the hanger. True to her prediction, there was a brand new looking hover car parked and waiting. With a little luck, it would have a contained canopy that would allow her to endure the elements as she made her escape, even dressed only in a towel. More importantly, it might even have communication equipment to allow her to call for help.

Kim eagerly leapt into the cockpit. Sure enough, it looked to have everything she would need, including a GPS unit to allow her to find her way. Hope beat her heart at twice its normal speed as her nervous fingers worked at the controls. Everything seemed to be in order and easy enough to learn to operate as far as Kim could tell. There was only one problem.

It wouldn't start.

As Kim frantically pressed down on the different buttons, she found the entire vehicle totally unresponsive. No power, no lights, no hum to indicate the engine activating. Nothing.

"It won't work KP."

Kim spun where she sat as she saw Zorpox standing at the entrance way to the hanger, leaning confidently against the wall with his arms folded.

"Why not? What did you do?"

"Safety feature." He answered smugly. "It won't operate unless you enter the proper code into the pad next to the driver's seat."

Kim looked back down where sure enough a number pad set exactly where Zorpox had described.

"What's the code?" she demanded as she looked back to him, her face burning red.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. But I will tell you that it has seven digits. Or maybe nine." Zorpox pretended to try and remember. "Is it three? I know it's definitely less than twelve… I think."

"What's the code?" She demanded again even as she leapt out of the cockpit to storm towards Zorpox. For being all but naked, save for the towel still wrapped around her, she was a picture of rage that would have scared away anyone with any sense at all.

"I told you. I can't tell you." Zorpox stood back up and began walking towards Kim, completely confident and unafraid. "I can't let you go Kim. No matter what happens, I can't."

"You are going to give me that code Zorpox. Or I am going to make you." Kim finished uttering her threat as the two stood ten feet apart, both tense and ready for battle.

"You're only going to make this worse for yourself Kim."

"Oh, I'm going to make it a lot worse for you first." She promised.

The two crossed the distance between one another in no time at all. Zorpox moved in first with a jab, but Kim easily blocked the strike before countering with a hard strike to his gut. Zorpox bent over in pain and Kim followed through with a solid roundhouse to his face.

Zorpox was sent crashing to the ground as Kim stood confident and focused over him. Forcing himself back to his feet, Zorpox eyed her warily before making his next move.

He opened his next assault with a kick of his own, followed by an attempt to sweep her legs out from underneath her. Kim easily evaded both of these moves before grabbing Zorpox's arms, using a simple judo throw to hurl him across the room and back to the ground.

When Zorpox again rose to his feet, he did so only to be on the receiving end of a drop kick squarely to his chest. Even as his head landed on the hard ground, Kim was at his side in a second. He leapt to his feet, only to come right up into a hard punch squarely to his jaw.

Zorpox stumbled back, blood spilling out from his lip as he turned back to her. He tried to land a flying spin kick to her head but she was easily able to duck the attack. He attempted to follow through with two kicks in rapid succession, but Kim deflected each. She then landed another kick to his rib cage and once again battered him to the ground.

Before he could arise again, Kim's legs came down around Zorpox's throat, causing him to gasp for air. He pulled and tugged at her legs, but they would not budge.

"Tell me the code!" She demanded.

Zorpox made no apparent effort to talk. He simply continued to gasp and struggle for air to no avail.

"Tell me!" The rage in her voice boiled over as she tightened her grasp around him further. Still, he showed no signs of capitulating.

"Give it to me!" She watched as his face began to turn a sickly pale. Practically no air escaped his gasps. He would pass out soon.

In frustration, Kim finally relented her hold over him. He let out an enormous gasp for air as he inhaled to save his life. Yet Kim was on top of him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt with her one hand and slamming her spare across his face.

"Give me the code."

"N-never" He let out as a pitiful whisper as blood poured down the side of his face.

"Give it to me!" Another fist shot across Zorpox's face as a wet heat spilled down the side of hers. She was frantic, desperate. She was so close. So close to escaping from this nightmare. "Tell me what it is! Please. I just want to go home!"

Zorpox seemed to swallow back for a second before whispering "you'll have to kill me first KP. Either… either way, you can't win."

Kim looked him frantically in the eyes, looking for some sign of bluff. Some indication that his words were mere hyperbole.

Instead, there was dead determination in them. She knew it was true. He would die before letting her go. Nothing could dissuade him otherwise. Nothing.

Kim held him for a few seconds longer, trapped in horror, her fist hovering, trembling, over his face.

Her grip over him gave way as he fell back onto the floor. Wet tears streamed down her face as she stood up, clutching her sides tightly for comfort. Kim absently walked over to the nearby corner and sat down, huddled against it, weeping to herself.

She paid no mind as Zorpox slowly regathered his breath. He took his time to clear his head, shaking off the dizziness before finally clambering awkwardly to his feet. When he had, he let out a huff of breath before walking over to where Kim sat.

He stood before her for a few seconds before finally looking up at him, her cheeks soaked in tears. His face was plain, emotionless. He said nothing. He simply gestured for her to stand. She looked away from him for a second before finally rising to her feet as well. She didn't even react as Zorpox re-secured the handcuffs behind her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they had returned to Kim's cell, her tears had finally subsided. Her face was deadpan as Zorpox uncuffed her hands.

"Lay down."

She looked down at the bed for a second and then looked back at him. Finally, she complied, laying down in her original position, her arms and legs outstretched as he re-chained her.

He said nothing further. Once she was refastened, he simply rose and left the room, leaving her alone to tremble at the thundering of her cell door slamming shut.


	6. Inner Angel

It was not an hour after her escape attempt that Zorpox returned to Kim's cell. Sure enough, he immediately went about his 'business'.

She no longer seemed to feel any shame or disgust in the sensations. There didn't seem any point really. She simply lay there as he lapped hungrily at her sex. The moans of lust and desire came of their own accord. It was frightening at how quickly she had come to accept these visits of his.

He seemed to take his time with this latest, prolonging the sensations a few minutes longer. As she approached climax, he would pull back, pausing a few moments to allow her to settle before returning to it.

When she finally cried out in orgasm, he pulled back and sighed.

Kim had to wonder what this signified. Her curiosity was answered mere minutes later as she felt Zorpox secure an adult sized diaper to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, a trace of panic rising in her voice.

"I warned you KP. I told you if you tried to escape again, you'd be going in diapers and eating through tubes for a week. It's been several hours since you last went. This is so you can go while I'm away. When I return, I'll change you."

"What?" Fear gripped at her voice. The thought of laying in that cursed bed in her own… "No. Please. I'm sorry." Fatigue, both physical and emotional, had worn away any defiance that might normally burn within her voice. She had no defenses left to hide behind.

"I know you are KP." He wiped away at her hair as if petting a whimpering animal. "I know you are. But I gave you an instruction and you defied it. There have to be consequences for that Kim."

Kim tensed against her chains as if bracing for the worst. Excitement and fear clouded her already fatigued mind. Her ears caught the sound of his footsteps heading for the door, causing her to cry out. "Please, don't leave me alone. Please."

The sound of the door echoing shut was her only response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox took a moment to inspect the feeding machine, making sure the settings were appropriate. Truth be told, he wasn't surprised to still be needing the machine, but it was a disappointment. He was honestly hoping Kim might learn the lesson early. But sooner or later, it ultimately made no difference. Either way, she would come to see that he was only a cruel master when she provoked him. She had to see that, if he ever mistreated her, it was no one's fault but her own.

She was making progress. Amazing progress. He needed to stay his course. She was almost ready for the next phase of her conditioning.

For a second, Zorpox considered delaying the next phase until after her punishment was over. If he over did it now, it could break her completely.

No. He would stay the course. He could not falter now. Regular men allowed themselves to be distracted by courses of action already decided to be right. They allowed doubt to deter them. To let uncertainty and the possibility of failure prevent them from even trying.

He would not.

The Earth would spin from its orbit and be flung into the stars before he would yield.

Zorpox stretched out the tightness of his muscles as he let out a wide yawn. Realizing that it had been a while since he'd slept, he sat down on the well carpeted floor of his personal chamber and tried to meditate again.

And tried.

And tried.

And tried.

For over forty five minutes, Zorpox felt himself unable to clear his mind or calm his pulse. His body longed for, and yet at the same time, rejected rest. He couldn't understand. He'd never had a problem with it before.

Restless and irritated, Zorpox decided against it further. It would have to wait for later. He had a schedule to keep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox entered the room, only to be greeted by soft sobs echoing throughout the room. Kim immediately turned her blind face to the sound of the open door and his foot steps.

"Please!" she pleaded as soon as he entered the room. "I have to go. I need to so badly."

"Then go ahead" he replied calmly.

"Please don't make me." She begged through the tears. "I promise I will be good. I swear."

"I know you will KP. I know you will." Zorpox approached her bed. For a moment, Kim grew hopeful as she felt him remove her still dry diaper.

That hope was dashed away as she felt his tongue return to her nether regions and begin its work once again.

"Oh god no, please." Kim tried desperately to turn her hips away from him. She had nowhere to go, but that did nothing to stop her. "I can't take it. Please. I have to go."

"You're going to have to wait now KP." He stopped only long enough to tell her before returning to his work.

Kim merely moaned and cried as she sobbed openly. The pressure building up inside her was already so great. She had fought for so long to hold it in, hoping desperately that Zorpox might let her relieve herself when he returned. Now, as he licked and sucked at her sex, it only made it all worse.

"Please." She continued to beg as she felt the pressure building and building within her. "Please… I'll do anything. Just… please… stop…" and finally, she came, crying at the top of her lungs as she redoubled her effort to hold onto herself in the throes of release.

Kim panted and struggled to hold it in, hoping against hope that Zorpox would let her use the toilet. She bit her lower lip at the feeling of trying to hold back a damn with just her legs.

Her hope dashed as she felt Zorpox replace her diaper.

"No." Tears streamed down from beneath her mask as he secured it and then left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more hours.

Zorpox sat in his chamber, incense burning, candles lit all around him. In spite of his best efforts, meditation still eluded him.

His mind was properly cleared, he followed the technique through to the letter. It was like baking a cake by following the instructions on the box to the letter, and then it simply remaining as raw ingredients rather than cooking.

Frustration began to overtake him, making the notion of self induced REM sleep even more difficult to achieve. His eyes felt heavy, his body longed for sleep. But normal sleep would not allow him to keep his schedule. That he could rest at greater lengths between his intervals than Kim could was his greatest asset at the moment. He could not afford to lose that.

Considering rest to be a futile cause at this point, he decided to busy his mind with preparations. He had another visit to pay soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zorpox returned, wheeling in the enormous apparatus, he saw Kim lying where he'd left her, apparently fast asleep. Her face was soaked in dried tears, and a slight whiff of the air told him why.

Zorpox didn't bother to wake her as he changed the soiled diaper. Truthfully, it made it much easier to clean her. He took his time. In truth, he savored moments like this. She lay there before him, helpless. Subject to his whims, whatever they may be.

When he was done cleaning her, he tried to decide whether or not to feed her first or after. In the end, he decided on the former.

He worked to secure the gag over her mouth. He chose to be deliberately rough enough to wake her from her sleep. He allowed her a few moments to regain her bearings and determine what was happening. When her head began to shake and stretch in an obvious attempt to dislodge the gag, he determined that she had put two and two together.

It was time.

The machine did its work as it always did. Kim worked once again to digest the paste as it was fed to her, which was now happening at a faster rate than before. Zorpox once again offered her his hand, which she took without thought for support as she fought her way through the feeding.

"Swallow Kim. Take deep, steady gulps. Remember to breathe through your nose." He continued to coach her through the process, all the while patting her chest to set a tempo for her to swallow too.

It was over much quicker than the previous times. She didn't cry this time. He couldn't help but wear a proud smile at that.

When it was done, he removed the gag, adjusted the settings on the machine, and wheeled it out of the room.

When he returned, he could see the look of expectation on her face. It had been two hours. It was time, and she knew that. More to the point, she was ready for that.

An excellent sign and one that only reaffirmed Zorpox's plan of action.

Once again, he knelt down between her legs and lapped at her sex. He could smell her juices flowing before he even began. They were sweet nectar to him and he drank them accordingly.

As with his previous visits, he could sense the orgasm building within her, could detect the precursors to her cumming. She was so close, almost there, and then…

He stopped.

Her panting continued as she braced herself, clearly expecting him to return to his duties within a matter of seconds. But he did not. He watched as she simply lay there, perplexed and, more importantly, unsatisfied.

The question danced on her lips as she attempted to look at him in confusion, and what Zorpox perceived to be just a faint trace of hurt.

He said nothing. She said nothing. She just lay there, waiting. And waiting. Until finally, he arose from her bedside, and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox stood in the clearing, scanning his surroundings intently. Thin, dying trees enveloped by a thick mist stood all around him. The mist concealed anything and everything for at least twenty feet past the tree line. There was nothing else. No sign of life. Just a dead, empty forest all around him.

Where was he? And why was he so afraid?

He'd never been here before. In fact, he could well believe that this place didn't exist on the face of the planet. So why was his breathing so fast?

A snap from behind. Zorpox spun about face to see nothing. Was it merely a twig giving way from its branch? His thundering heartbeat seemed to reject that explanation as his eyes frantically searched for signs of a movement.

It appeared at the edge of his peripheral vision. A flash of a black mission shirt and grey cargo pants. Zorpox was able to turn in time to see pure, smoldering rage beneath a mop of blond hair, masked by a familiar pattern of freckles. In the span of the split second he beheld it, a gloved fist cried through the air for him, bearing down mercilessly upon his face.

Zorpox snapped out of his restless meditation, crying out mutely. His head spun. He steadied himself against the floor as he tried to regain a hold of his senses. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he brought his breathing under control.

"What was that?" he asked aloud to himself. He shook his head, clearing his mind. It was nothing. Just a dream. That was all. Nothing.

He spent the next several minutes assuring himself as much until his heart finally settled.


	7. Triumph

One week.

One week since Zorpox's unusual dream.

One week of Kim enduring feeding tubes and diapers as punishment for her attempted escape.

One week without Kim being allowed to orgasm even once.

Every time Zorpox would enter, he would immediately place himself between Kim's legs and get to work and every time he would bring her to within seconds of an orgasm.

And every time, he would stop just before she could cum.

Going in diapers and eating from a machine had been absolutely unbearable. A week had felt like months as she had endured it, but the true torture of it was being brought to the peak of sexual stimulation, and then constantly denied.

Kim was at the height of sexual frustration. Her body was calling, crying, screaming for release.

Whenever Zorpox was absent, she tugged at her chains with all her strength. She no longer concerned herself with escape. She simply longed to be able to relieve herself.

She exhausted herself in the attempts, yet still she tried.

Now she lay in bed, anxiously anticipating his next visit. It had been one week to the minute. She hoped that with the end of her week of punishment, he would finally allow her to orgasm. Just once. All she need was the chance to relieve herself just once.

She waited and waited, until finally the door creaked open. She felt herself tense with anticipation, could feel herself become ready for him.

The slightest caress of his tongue over her skin sent a shiver across her body. She moaned without hesitation as he quickly went to work, lapping away at her sex. Kim could feel her own juices practically dripping already from her hungry pussy. Every flick of his tongue was so powerful, felt so deeply that it drove her mad.

In no time at all she was ready to cum. She could feel it building and building up within her… she tugged at her chains bracing for it… and once again was denied.

Just like that, his tongue was gone, leaving her panting, sweating, and more importantly, wanting.

For a long time, she had been afraid to ask, certain that he would just tell her it was a part of her punishment. Now, her diapers gone and the feeding tube wheeled out for what she prayed was the last time, she finally asked "Why did you stop?"

"Beg me" He commanded.

"What?"

"Beg me to finish" he explained in the same forceful, daring tone. "Beg me to make you cum."

Her throat constricted in fear. She felt her heart slamming against the inside of her chest. She wanted to believe that this was just some sick game, that he was merely taunting her to demonstrate her powerlessness and would refuse her anyway even if she did beg. Only that wasn't his style.

He had never lied to her once. As her mind, so lost to fatigue and emotional and physical nightmares, tried to think back, she could never recall a single occasion when he hadn't kept his word.

That was his strength. That was his power. He never lied. He never had to.

Kim could feel her will giving way as she caught herself rationalizing. It was just once. It didn't mean she was surrendering to him completely. She didn't have to beg him a second time.

Seconds felt like an eternity as she longed to just give in. Instead, she forced her lips shut.

Zorpox seemed to wait only a few seconds longer before finally giving up. He reached over to her and lifted her blindfold off, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sensation of sight once again.

"Don't really need this anymore. Then again, I don't suppose I ever did."

As he discarded the blindfold, Zorpox looked down upon Kim's squinting eyes.

Kim was only able to make out a vague outline of Zorpox's face. For a second, she tried to guess at the expression, if any, on it until he saw the outline of his head lean in towards her.

Kim let out a slightly muffled yelp as Zorpox's lips pressed into her own. The kiss was not intrusive or forceful, just soft and short and Kim felt herself kissing back purely on reflex just as Zorpox pulled away.

A question danced on Kim's confused lips, but Zorpox didn't stay long enough for her to voice it. Instead, he merely arose and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox had to smile proudly. It was working. He had seen her hesitation, her uncertainty. She was wrestling, struggling to hold on.

Time. Time and patience were all that was needed now. And an appropriate demonstration.

Zorpox paused down the hallway to eye the private cells, looking through the door bars in on the prisoners.

Good. Still holding up just fine. Zorpox had to grin all the more at the thought. Soon. Very soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On it went for another three visits. Each time, stimulation without release. And each time, he would lean in for a kiss, which Kim found herself returning with growing enthusiasm.

And then, finally it happened.

Kim would have well torn her hair out with frustration had it not been for the chains, when Zorpox entered the room. All at once, her struggles stopped and she lay still, waiting for him.

This time, she watched him lean down before her for only a second. As his tongue ran over her, her eyes closed purely on reflex as she nearly cried out right away. Her sexual hunger magnified the sensations by an enormous fold. She moaned and stirred as Zorpox continued to lick and lap at her folds.

Zorpox restrained himself from attacking her sex too readily. In her heightened state of arousal, it wouldn't take nearly as much as usual to drive her over the edge. Luckily, even in this condition, the markers were all the same. The way she held her breath as she sensed an orgasm approaching, the stiffness that overtook her limbs, the way her crotch wiggled slightly…

It was coming. Soon. It was time. He stopped his attention and pulled away…

"Please."

Zorpox looked over to see Kim panting heavily, her eyes still closed. Then slowly, they opened as she looked at him, her emerald eyes glazed over by lust.

"Yes?" he asked, biting back the excitement pounding at his chest.

"Please, make me cum."

He felt pure ecstasy. A weightlessness had overtaken his every fiber and threatened to lift him right off the bed and into the air, but he held himself down. He could do it now. He had already won his victory. But he had to press on.

"Master" he corrected.

Kim's breathing could not become any heavier as she hesitated, but only for a second. Looking him squarely in the eyes, she pleaded again, louder this time "Please master, make me cum."

A pure white light shinned through Zorpox's being. Perfection. Completion. He had done it. He was whole.

An almost divine energy filled Zorpox's being as he leaned back down towards Kim's trembling body. This time, he leaned in towards her breasts, his tongue dancing around first her right and then her left nipple.

A soft cry escaped Kim's mouth. This was sheer torture, sheer, ecstatic torture as Zorpox licked and nibbled on her mounds heightening her arousal even more.

"Oh god, please master. I can't take it anymore."

Kim's cries spurred Zorpox on. She hadn't even hesitated a second time to call him 'master'. Pulling away from her breasts, he licked and kissed his way back down to her fold. Her pussy was dripping and wet and with a ravenous hunger, he re-attacked her clit. This was pure stimulation now. No more torture, no more games. He would do his duties as master. He would do right by his new pet.

Kim screamed at the top of her lungs as the orgasm practically lifted her off the bed. She shook and twisted with such intensity that Zorpox had to wonder if even her chains would hold.

Finally, finally it passed, leaving Kim to pant like Zorpox had never heard from her before as she slowly came down.

Zorpox gave her another minute or so to catch her breath. When she finally opened her eyes again, he leaned in and kissed her once more. Only this time, Kim returned the kiss with a deep, consuming passion. Instead of short and soft, this was consuming and enduring. Even when Zorpox tried to pull away, Kim tried to hold on with her lips while pulling at her chains.

When he finally freed his lips from her, he looked down to see her staring back at him; lustfully, longingly.

"I love you Kim."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox had to catch his breath as he stumbled through the hall ways. He felt drunk. Or at least, he imagined that this was what it felt like to be drunk.

He had known that sooner or later, Kim would break. It had to happen. Everyone had their limit, no exceptions. Not even the great Kim Possible. But to have it happen so suddenly and all at once.

No. Not at once. This had taken effort. It had taken time, and he was a fool to think that this meant his victory was absolute. There was still work to be done. Still much to do.

Zorpox had to inspect the cells once more.

Yes. Much to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twice more, he visited her. Each time, he would bring her close, and each time, she begged him to cum; to which of course, he would acquiesce.

And then, he took it up a notch yet again.

"Please master, make me cum." She had come to say it on reflex. The words escaped her mouth out of necessity, out of instinct, rather than through thought.

"No."

Kim's eyes opened wide as she looked down on Zorpox's face still buried between her legs. He in turn looked back up at her, his eyes staring back at her.

"What?" A look of fear decorated her features.

"You may not cum." He explained.

She expected him to get up and leave, but instead, he leaned back and continued his attentions. His tongue continued to explore the fold of her crotch that he already knew so well, driving her further and further over the edge.

Kim lay her head back at the sensations, unsure of what to do. After a week of deprivation, her hunger was still so consuming, so overpowering, and he was so good at bringing her to orgasm.

She couldn't fight it. She just simply lay back and let the orgasm wash over her, crying out at the sensation.

When she finally came back down, she looked up to see Zorpox looking down upon her, disapprovingly. A wave of guilt and shame overcame her at his expression as he continued to stare her down, not saying anything.

Zorpox finally seemed no longer able to bear his disappointment as he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she heard herself cry out frantically. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Zorpox didn't pause at the question. He simply pulled at the latch on the door to her room, causing it to creak open as he walked out.

"Don't you still love me master?"

Even this caused Zorpox to pause. She lay there, terrified yet hopeful as she watched him stand still, his face away from her where she could only imagine it, as if thoughtful for a long moment. But the moment soon passed as Zorpox walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Kim to cry out, sobbing uncontrollably.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox pressed his head against the door, his eyes shut; a look of pure blissful shock on his face as he listened to Kim sob without restraint in her cell. To listen to it would have caused any man with even half a heart to rush in, frantically declaring 'yes. Yes of course I love you.'

But Zorpox was no such man.

This was so much more than he could have planned for, so much more than he could have dared to hope for. He had planned a punishment for her for cumming without his permission, but to listen to her crying, there simply seemed no point.

She was clearly doing a far better job at it then he ever could.


	8. Savior

Author's Note: I cannot express thanks enough to all those who have written in, voicing their desire to see me get off my lazy, worthless, sexy butt and update this story. I know I have taken way too long to get this latest chapter out, but I do promise to redouble my efforts to update this story in a timely fashion from now. I make no promises though as to when the next update will actually be, only that I will try my best to make sure it doesn't take so long.

Also, a grateful thanks to all those who nominated this story for the Fannie Awards. It's an honor that I never expected.

As always, write a review and get a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox sat patiently in his chamber, contemplating his next step. He forced himself to remember that this was a person, a human being with layers to their psyche. Tear away too few of those layers, and he would fail. Tear away too many and there'd be nothing left.

It was so hard. He was so close. More than anything he longed to have her. To take her. He was sure she wouldn't resist if it happened now. But he couldn't. She had to come to him. She had to beg for him.

She would. So soon now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay in her cell, her breathing soft, her heart pounding thunderously. Expectantly. She waited and waited with a determination in her, her eyes shut as she tried to bring her beating heart under control.

The door opened at the exact moment that she had known it would. Her breathing stopped as she watched Zorpox approach her beside. Within seconds, he attacked her sex with his mouth.

She had come to expect this so long ago. Now, she craved it. She had long since given up fighting it; she merely gave into it freely. The pleasure, given so freely and without hesitation. There was no fighting it; that only made things worse.

Zorpox had to suppress his amusement at how quickly he was able to bring Kim to stimulation. In his more humble moments, he had to remind himself that it probably had less to do with his own 'talent' and more to do with the manner in which she had come to associate his presence with sexual gratification. And of course, practice made perfect.

"Please master, may I cum?" Kim's voice was so timid when the time came, she seemed almost afraid to ask.

"No." Zorpox paused only so long as to answer her before immediately continuing to lap at her sex. He was so focused on his 'duties' that he failed to see the look of resolution that covered Kim's face.

Kim braced herself with her chains as she focused all her effort towards restraining herself. She did all she could not to think of Zorpox licking away at her sex even as he seemed to redouble his efforts. The pressure building up within her was so overwhelming, so intense, yet she struggled to hold on.

And then, he finally stopped. He had not allowed her to cum, yet as his head rose up from between her legs, he smiled at her, his eyes piercing through the cloud of lust that had covered her perfect jade irises. He waited several seconds for her breathing to come under control before leaning in, planting a deep kiss on her lips; a kiss that she returned as if her life depended on it.

Twenty seconds. That was all. Twenty seconds after she had begged and been refused, he stopped. She had held back. She had done as instructed. Refusing to bring her to orgasm was his way of showing his disapproval for having cum without instruction before. The kiss was his way of showing approval for her having done as told.

This had to be done carefully. If he pushed her for too long after begging, she'd never be able to hold on, and her failure would shatter her. Now that it had come to mean something to her whenever she displeased him, he needed to achieve a proper balance. To make it important to her to be able to do as she was told. Of course, that meant giving her a fair chance. Pushing her farther than she could possibly keep up with would only undo what he was trying to achieve.

The kiss was so consuming. It was a passion that almost tore his jaw off. He never wanted it to end, and he could well believe that Kim didn't either. Yet he finally forced himself away from her lips.

"Do you still love me, master?" Kim asked as she slowly, reluctantly, lay back in her bed.

Zorpox smiled as he reached over, wiping away a thin layer of sweat and a single strand of hair from her forehead. "I've always loved you Kim." He had decided against ever calling her 'KP' again. It was a childhood name of affection between two friends. From now on, he decided, it would just be Kim.

A wide smile of pure joy decorated Kim's features as Zorpox stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He visited again in two hours. This time, he made her hold out for thirty seconds after begging.

After that, he lengthened it to forty seconds. Both times, she begged, and he refused her. Yet he still kissed her when it was all over and told her he loved her.

When he next appeared, she was as ready for him as ever. It didn't take long for him to get her ready. Her body cried out with hunger and want which only he could satisfy. His tongue teased her breasts at first. Kissing and sucking and nibbling, all the while driving her crazy. He took his time with her, prolonging the madness.

By the time he worked his way down between her legs, she was already crazed with longing. The chains were the only thing that kept her from plunging her own fingers into her starving loins and taking herself over the edge. She pulled against them with all her might, unable to do anything else but simply lay there and endure.

"Please, may I cum?"

Zorpox chose to ignore her failure to use the word 'master' as he answered simply "No."

Kim gave a muffled cry of distress as she closed her eyes and resolutely set herself to the task of controlling herself. It was so hard, he was so good. She thrashed and tugged and pulled, trying to focus her attentions on anything other than his tongue upon her sex.

Zorpox counted down every one of the seconds as he carefully watched and waited for the indications of her approaching orgasm. She was so close, and fought against it with everything she had. A part of him thought to hold back slightly. To lessen the intensity of his assault, but he knew he'd only be doing her a disservice at this point. He kept at it.

Just a few more seconds.

Kim was struggling to keep from crying out. All her will, all her effort was bent on containing herself, yet it wasn't enough. She was out of her mind. She couldn't…

"Cum."

Kim didn't need to be told twice. The command was clear and loud, and in the second that Zorpox had spoken, Kim began to cry out, thrashing uncontrollably within her bounds as she came like never before. Zorpox held onto her thighs, riding her out as Kim continued to orgasm. It was impossible to tell if this was just one long orgasm, or several of them in rapid succession. In the end it didn't matter. Kim's back arched off the bed as she cried out with a howl that nearly shattered Zorpox's eardrums. She pulled at her chains with such intensity that he well and truly expected them to shatter from the exertion but they held true and strong. He ignored it as his tongue continued to ride her clit regardless, driving her all the more completely over the edge.

When Kim finally, finally came back down to rest, Zorpox's tongue lingered over her clit, as if to drive off the last bit of residual hunger and yearning within her. He then pulled away from her and allowed her to regain control of her breathing. It took a lot longer than it ever had before, but he didn't mind in the least.

When her eyes finally opened, she looked so tired. As if she were but seconds away from passing out. He decided not to begrudge her it and so leaned in for another kiss. Kim practically jumped up, or at least as far as she could, and snatched the kiss from him first. She practically sucked the fillings from his teeth, or at least she probably would have if he had any. In the end, he actually had to push her back just to breath.

"I love you master."

As suddenly as he had regained his breath, Kim's words knocked it right out of him. He knew the importance of creating the aura of an all-powerful master whenever he was around her, but at that moment, it didn't matter. He knew had to say something, but the words wouldn't come. All he could do was muster his feet to get moving as he practically stumbled out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox sat on a park bench, looking out contently over the green playground field before him. The surroundings seemed so familiar but he paid it no mind. Instead, his eyes remained fixed on a small red-head and her blonde friend as the two chased one another across the equipment, the bright sun overhead perfectly complimenting their day spent together.

Zorpox's eyes were drawn to the young pair. First, at the redhead. Even so young, he knew her anywhere. He'd known her practically their entire lives. Her smile still caused a stirring within him that he'd known anywhere. Zorpox watched as she smiled so care-freely at her blonde friend. Slowly though, as she turned towards Zorpox, that smile began to fade.

The sun began to disappear behind a dark grey overcast that shadowed the entire playground.

The blonde… there was something about him. His face became shallow, almost haunting as it turned toward Zorpox. The older madman felt himself try to pull his face away, yet those eyes seemed to follow him everywhere.

A footstep behind Zorpox immediately caught his attention. He spun around where he sat to see the dark outline of a figure he immediately recognized yet remained hidden in shadow. A familiar pattern of blonde hair over a worn black shirt and mission slacks stood mirroring him.

Those eyes. Those same haunting eyes…

Zorpox cried out as his eyes jumped open. He was back in his private chamber, panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. The room spun all around him as he felt his heart thundering inside his chest.

Those dreams again. They were supposed to have past. Just a little leftover from… from before.

Zorpox placed his hands against his sides, bracing himself as the room continued to spin around him for several seconds. They didn't matter. They weren't important. He had other things to worry about now.

It was time. Time to show his other guests the care they deserved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay in her bed, resting. Waiting. She had already slept, but now she was wide awake. He would be back soon. She knew it.

A sound came from outside her door. But something was different. It was as if something or someone was fumbling with it.

Kim's eyes went wide with terror at the sight. The door to her cell clambered open, revealing two figures that she would never have imagined seeing again.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken stammered desperately as he practically fell into the room, followed by one Lord Montgomery Fiske, who now walked upright with no traces of unusual simian themed body hair. "She…Possible?"

Kim pulled at her chains, still to no avail, as the eyes of both madmen fell upon her helpless, naked form.

"Good lord." Monkey Fist seemed as horrified by the sight of her as she was of them.

"Oh my god." Drakken was equally mortified by the sight as he ran to her bedside. "What has he done to you?"

"You? But he…" Kim didn't even know where to begin. So many questions begged to be asked all at once as Drakken began to pull at her chains.

"You have to get us out of here." Drakken pleaded as he struggled with her cuffs. "You're the only one who can stop him."

"What? Me?" Kim asked, still in disbelief of the events unfolding before her.

"You're the hero aren't you?" Drakken asked in frustration as her bonds refused to give. "We help you, you help us. Deal?"

"I thought you said we needed Shego to affect our escape." Monkey Fist's eyes darted from Drakken to the door and back again.

"She's just as good!" Drakken pointed to the bed where Kim lay. "Maybe even better."

Monkey Fist continued to eye Kim's helpless form as Drakken seemed unable to break her chains with his own strength. For several long seconds, Monkey Fist starred at Kim intently before finally making a decision. Resolutely, he slammed the cell door shut with a loud thud before turning to Kim and Drakken.

"What are you doing?" Drakken demanded as he turned back to his temporary partner.

"Something I have wanted to do for a long time." Monkey Fist's palm slapped across Drakken, knocking him aside like a rag doll. "I don't need some inept woman, or some terrified cheerleader to deal with that bumbling simpleton. I may no longer posses the altered DNA of a simian, but I still wield the necessary skills to crush that pretender a dozen times over."

Monkey Fist towered over a terrified Kim Possible. Her frantic struggles redoubled even as Monkey Fist sat himself down directly atop her chest.

"If I might be so bold as to make a request Miss Possible," Monkey Fist sneered down over her. "Scream!"

Gloved hands came around behind Monkey Fist's throat. Before he could even react, Zorpox pulled the ninja master off of Kim's frame and slammed him into the cell walls.

Monkey Fist spat blood as he tried to regain his bearing. Even as he spun around to do battle, a well placed kick to his gut knocked the wind right out of him. He lurched forward, right into a well placed uppercut that knocked him off his feet, sending the back of his head to slam against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Are you all right? Did they touch you?" Zorpox turned towards a scared speechless Kim, who could do nothing but shake her head.

"Oooh… but I don't want anymore coco-moo." The groaning and moaning of Dr. Drakken unwittingly drew what attention remained in the room toward himself. He had barely forced his eyes open before Zorpox grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him up off the floor and pressing him against the wall.

"What were you going to do to her?" Zorpox snarled with anger as he demanded of the helpless and witless, former, mad scientist. "Help yourself to seconds after Monkey Fist? Or were you just going to sit and watch?"

"I… I…" Drakken couldn't answer. He knew there was nothing he could say that would save his life. One look in Zorpox's eyes informed the mad doctor in no uncertain terms that these were his last moments on this earth.

"No. Please. Don't hurt him." Kim's pleas from her bed held Zorpox's righteous anger at bay, and drew both pairs of eyes towards her. "He didn't. He wouldn't. He tried to help me. He never touched me."

Zorpox's eyes met Kim's, staring at her intently. There was a long, still silence in the cell before Zorpox turned back to Drakken angrily. "Is this true?"

Drakken couldn't speak. Instead, he simply nodded, continuing to gasp for air.

Zorpox released his grip, causing Dr. Drakken to fall to the floor with a gasp. Zorpox never paid him a second glance as he walked over to Kim, kneeling beside her as he looked deeply into her eyes. A look of concern and care washed away the anger in his features as he asked "Are you ok? Are you sure they didn't touch you?"

Kim fought hard to bite back tears as she simply nodded softly. "Thank you."

Zorpox gave a smile of relief before turning back to Drakken. "Thank her." He demanded. "She just saved your life."

Drakken didn't know what to say or do. He could only look back to the helpless form of Kim Possible, his eyes silently pleading for some answer to this madness. Some sign of salvation, of that fire of defiance that he had seen from her so many times when she had been in his clutches. Yet to look at her, he knew that it was over already. There was no hope left.

That fire had gone out.

"Thank you." Drakken said pitifully as his head slumped in the same defeat as hers.

"Come on. And bring that with you." Zorpox said as he pointed to the unconscious Monkey Fist slumped on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had tried to sleep in her cell, but it had been a useless effort. More than anything, she longed for him to return. To make her feel safe again.

Though he never saw it, his arrival brought a smile of security to Kim's face as he entered her cell. She felt her heart beat settle and her pussy drip as Zorpox approached her bedside.

Kim let out a soft moan as Zorpox ran his tongue across her body. She savored the sensation as it sent ripples of pleasure across her. Zorpox continued to work all her most intimate intimates, soon bringing her to culmination.

"Please master, may I cum?"

Zorpox didn't answer at first. He just continued to lap at her juices. Kim fought to hold on, knowing that she would not fail him.

Thirty seconds.

Kim felt her wrists and ankles ache from the pull she was exerting on her shackles. She tried to focus on it so as to be able to hold on even longer.

Forty five seconds.

Sweat poured down Kim's forehead as her breathing became so heavy. Every lap of his tongue was overwhelming.

Seventy five seconds.

She was thrashing uncontrollably. Zorpox had had to grab a hold of her thighs just to continue his attentions. She was crying out in blissful agony as he lapped at every one of her sensitive nerves.

Nintey seconds.

"Cum!"

As uncontrollable as her last orgasm had been, this one seemed ten times as overwhelming. Zorpox honestly believed that Kim might break her back as it arched off the bed, crying out in pure release.

Zorpox sat back, allowing Kim to climax. It occurred to him that Kim would probably have hurt herself if they had tried this without the chains. He waited several minutes for her to finally settle. As she looked up at him, longingly, he leaned in.

"Fight him KP" came the soft whisper. "Don't let him win."

Both Kim and Zorpox's eyes went wide at this.

"No." Zorpox whispered in horror.

"Ron?" Kim asked softly.

"No." Zorpox insisted to himself, oblvious to Kim or anything else around him. "No!"

Zorpox stormed out of the cell, leaving Kim alone and afraid in her cell as he tried to make sense of everything. What had happened in there? Who had said those words? They weren't his.

Even as he ranted and cursed under his breath to himself, he looked up in time for a sight that caught him completely off guard. Zorpox was horrified to see a mop of blonde hair atop pure anger. The time worn mission shirt and slacks reached out, grabbing Zorpox by the throat and lifting him off his feet.

"You-you can't be real." Zorpox gasped at the steel grip around his throat. "You're not."

Venom dripped from beneath that familiar pattern of freckles that haunted him so. "_Note. Serious. Face."_

Zorpox felt the grip around his throat tighten and tighten until he heard his own neck snap.

As he fell to the ground, he reached for his throat, gasping for breath. He looked up to see himself alone in the hallways of his own lair, not another soul in sight.

Not again! Why wasn't it over?

"It was just a hallucination." Zorpox assured to himself softly even as he tried to regain a hold of his own senses. "It's over."

_Over?_ The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. Zorpox's eyes darted to all ends of the room, searching for it, yet came up empty. _Dude, I am just getting started! _


	9. Falling Apart

Author's Note: Here we are folks, next chapter for Taming a Slave. Before I begin, I want to give a special thanks to all those who voted for this story at this year's Fannies. Zorpox wins for Best Villain! I simply don't know what to say.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and as always, write a review, get a response.

--

Zorpox stood in the hallway, his breathing heavy. Afraid. Alone.

No. Not alone.

"Who said that?" Zorpox demanded as his voice echoed through the empty corridor. "Where are you?"

_Here._

The voice echoed all around, not just off the walls, but everything. It was as if in stereo. Zorpox's panicked eyes darted to all ends of the long, empty hallway and saw nothing. Yet his every instinct, his every sense assured him that he was not alone.

_Behind you._

Zorpox spun around and saw himself as through an inverted reflection. Blue skin and worn mission clothes stood opposite a familiar red and white jersey and khaki slacks. The two looked at one another intently.

"This isn't real." Zorpox assured himself even as he eyed the source of all his nightmares squarely. "You're not real."

_Then don't flinch._

The reflection lashed out with a roundhouse kick that Zorpox quickly ducked. Coming back up, Zorpox lunged forward with a brutal right fist. The attack passed right through the empty air in front of Zorpox, and colliding directly with the hard stone wall. Zorpox cried out in pain as he clutched at his fist.

_Told you so._

"Maybe." Zorpox hissed as he looked back at the empty air all around him, directing his voice at nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "But this does reinforce my whole 'you're not real' theory."

_Is that why your heart is pounding? Why you're sweating worse than 'Dodge ball Day' with Barkin?_

Zorpox bit his tongue as he realized the voice was right. His heart was pounding against the innards of his chest. "You're just a ghost. A spook." Zorpox rationalized aloud. "You're not in charge anymore. You can't stop me."

_I swear I'll make you pay for what you've done to her._

"But you can't." Zorpox felt his confidence return, his heart settling, as he received no response. "You're not in charge anymore; I am. All you can do is try to annoy me. Try to distract me. So go ahead. Do you worst-"

_MY NACO HAS A FIRST NAME! IT'S B-U-E-N-O!_

Zorpox threw his hands over his ears at the incessant ranting. It felt like someone was shouting directly in both his ears at the same time, yet he could do nothing to blot out the noise.

_MY NACO HAS A SECOND NAME! IT'S…_

Zorpox turned about, anxiously trying to flee the sound, yet it followed him everywhere. So distracted was he by the constant sound that he failed to pay attention as his left foot moved out of place, directly in front of his right, causing him to trip and land face first on the hard ground beneath.

Zorpox felt himself get dizzy as the world around him seemed to go dark.

--

Kim continued to lie in bed, waiting… and waiting… and waiting.

Where was he? What if he didn't return? Her master had never failed her. What if something happened to him? And what had happened to him earlier? His voice, it's tone; he'd changed.

Kim felt her heart pounding again. She continued to wait in her bed, and wait. She felt her eyes grow heavy, her breathing settle into a deep, steady rhythm. She decided to take a nap. Just a little rest until her master came for her.

Just… a little… nap…

--

Zorpox felt himself slowly stir as a sharp, aching pain welcomed him back into the waking world. Despite the slight throbbing in his head, he felt… relaxed. Well rested.

His eyes shot open frantically as he quickly looked down at his watch.

Eleven hours! How could he have slept for eleven hours? He hadn't hit his head that hard! In fact, it didn't feel like he had been knocked unconscious. It was more like he had just laid down for a good nights sleep.

Kim! His heart pounded as he realized he had missed five of her sessions! Such a lapse was inexcusable. He tried standing up too quickly, only to be rewarded for his impatience by the sharp pounding in his head.

He cursed aloud as he moved past it. Kim. He had to get to her.

--

Multicolored dots of light darted back and forth across the gym wall. All around her, nameless faces held one another as they moved in synch with the music echoing throughout the gymnasium. An entire world existed around her but she was only vaguely aware of it, focusing instead on the here and now.

The back of her prom dress exposed her bare skin to his warm fingers. Occasionally, though she pretended not to notice, they would stroke against her skin so gently, and she would let out the softest of moans in appreciation. Whenever she looked into his eyes she saw… anxiousness, nervousness, which she was certain was reflected in her own features.

But there was more.

This was where she belonged. This was where she longed to be. Here, now, and never any place else.

After what felt like an eternity of longing, they were both ready, as ready as they might ever be. Leaning in close towards one another, lips parted eagerly. A split second stretched on and on forever… until finally they met.

All at once, it melted away. A soft moan escaped Kim's lips as she stirred within her bed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept so well and so fully. She tried stretching, which was restricted by her bounds, yet she found herself surprisingly…clear.

For the longest time it had felt like she was stuck in a perpetual haze. But now, she was able to look around, for the first time truly taking in the details of her cell. She took a long look around, and then, still feeling tired, let her eyes slowly shut themselves as she fell back asleep.

--

The lock on the door fumbled with itself loudly for several seconds before finally opening. A panicked Zorpox looked in to see Kim still fast asleep.

Damn! This was not supposed to happen. While he still felt like he had a solid hold on her mind, he would have preferred altering her sleep habits for much later. Still, there was little sense in dwelling. What was done was done, and he had to make sure he at least had a solid hold over her body.

He deliberately slammed the door shut loud enough to awaken her. She jumped slightly in her bed as she looked up at him.

Still confused and disorientated, Zorpox didn't hesitate as he approached her. Kneeling down beside her, he placed himself once more between her legs and went to work.

And went.

And went.

And went.

"Master, is something wrong?"

Zorpox bit his lip for a second, refusing to answer.

Yes, something was very wrong.

He couldn't focus. He seemed so, distracted. After so many sessions with Kim, attacking her sex had become second nature. The motions had become instinctive. But now, it felt like those instincts had abandoned him. His tongue would wander, or stroke the wrong areas, or only linger over the more sensitive areas of her sex for a brief second.

_So listen, while we're down here, you got anything to read?_

That voice! That insufferable voice! It was back.

"Shut up." Zorpox hissed.

"Master?" Kim asked, confused and frightened. Had she done something wrong?

"I said shut up!" Zorpox cried back at Kim, startling her into silence as he went back to work.

Zorpox continued to try and remember hours of visits, his mind frantically trying to recall the actions, even as his hand, completely independent of any control from his conscious mind snaked up the bed.

There was a place on Kim's body. A soft spot an inch or so beneath her left armpit that, if pinched, would cause the maximum amount of sharp pain, the maximum amount of irritation to Kim, with the least amount of force. Ever since she was a child, nothing annoyed her so much, so quickly, as being pinched in that single place. It was just so annoying! So naturally, when Zorpox's forefinger and thumb came together sharply over that area, she instinctively cried out the name of the only person ever to exploit that spot against her.

"Ouch. Ron!"

All at once, all noise and activity stopped. Zorpox looked up sharply, wide eyed, as Kim's lips shriveled shut.

"What did you say?" Zorpox asked her in a harsh whisper. When Kim did not answer, he moved up the bed to her, violently grabbing the sides of her head as he demanded aloud "What did you say?"

She couldn't answer. She couldn't say anything as she felt a deep fear building within her.

"Never say that name again! Do you hear me?" Zorpox cried at her furiously. "That name doesn't exist. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer, his voice doubled in volume as shouted once more "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Tears at the brims of her eyes finally burst and spilled out. She could only cry, helpless before her cruel master as he leveled his merciless eyes at her.

All at once, calm returned to Zorpox, followed by panicked realization. Startled by his own outburst, he looked down at Kim, who looked back at him, utterly terrified.

His hands left the sides of her head. What was he doing? What had he done? This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. To discipline her when she misbehaved was one thing but this… unspecific terror would destroy her focus, would throw her off her conditioning. And one other unfortunate side effect that he did not want to even consider.

Kim buried her tears and her face against her shoulder, hiding it behind her hair. For a moment, Zorpox looked down on her and considered bringing her to orgasm, but decided against it. It was obvious that she didn't want his touch on her body. True, that had never stopped him before, but that was before. That was when he was demonstrating his total power over her body. Now that that had been demonstrated, he needed to establish trust. He needed her to want his touch, his power. If he went ahead and brought her to orgasm, it would reinforce his power over her, but throw her trust back.

Zorpox left the room, cursing to himself silently. This was not a total loss, but it was a step in the wrong direction. He needed time to think. There was a way to bring her back to him, he just had to think.

If only it wasn't becoming so difficult to concentrate…

--

When he visited her again in another two hours, she seemed to have calmed down. Not even a sniffle; perhaps he had been overly concerned.

"Hello Kim." He normally didn't feel the need for pleasantries, but this was different. It wasn't enough to tear her down; he had to then build her back up. In order to do that, a few basic pleasantries went a long way.

"Hello Master."

Still calling him Master? An even better sign than he could have hoped for. Zorpox allowed a relaxed breath to pass through his body, though he hid it from her. For a second, he had considered apologizing to her, but that would imply that he had been in the wrong. And if he was to be her master, then he could never be in the wrong. So he asked "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Kim looked a little uncertain at first before finally building up the courage to ask "Master, are you angry with me?"

"No." Yes, but this was not the time for it. Soon, she would beg to give herself to him. And when that happened, she would be his. His slightest displeasure would be an agony for her. "I am merely distracted. Now, would you like me to make you cum?"

"Oh yes. Please." Kim begged as she steadied herself where she lay.

Zorpox merely smiled as he leaned in and attacked her sex. Only once more, he found it difficult to focus. His tongue lapped at her hungry pussy, but in all the wrong ways. True, it was hard not to bring her to sexual stimulation like this, but that wasn't the issue. He was better than this. He had learned to bring her much more efficiently and in much more prolonged pleasure.

It took him at least three times longer than usual to bring her to climax and when she finally begged it was not out of uncontrollable desire or desperation. Instead, it was more as if she merely longed for the session to end.

_Oh, don't be ashamed. It happens to all guys sooner or later. _

Zorpox snarled, but managed to bite his tongue before cursing aloud. That damnable voice. There had to be a way to drive it off.

A slight grumbling of his stomach caught Zorpox's attention, until he realized it wasn't his stomach. He looked down at Kim who looked embarrassed to have even been caught. Zorpox hadn't even realized that he had never conditioned her to beg for food. Just orgasms.

Luckily he'd been prepared for this. He'd been keeping track of her feedings as well. "Don't worry my pet. I know how to take care of that as well."

Kim returned a weak smile that didn't leave Zorpox entirely convinced as he walked out. His orgasms might need work, but there was no challenging his cooking. And because it was one of the few stimuli that Kim could still receive, it was that much more powerful.

When Zorpox returned, he carried a steaming hot plate of spaghetti in hand. Doused with just the right mix of spices and herbs, it caused Kim's mouth to water at the scent of it.

Zorpox took his time in approaching Kim's bedside so as to allow the aroma to heighten her appetite. However, as he walked towards her, his left foot stuck out right in front of his right, causing him to fall over straight to the ground. He tried to hold the plate up at the last second as if to save it, but instead it, and its hot contents, spilled all over the bed, and right over Kim.

The shock was like that of ice water as Kim cried out at the feel of hot food all over her unprotected skin. She tried to shield herself or at least wipe it off, but she was far too tightly bound for that. Her frantic cries brought Zorpox back up as he looked down on her.

"Ouch, get it off. Get it off." The cries sounded more like orders than pleas. But all Zorpox could was scramble to his feet and try to clean her with nothing more than his bare hands. Only, instead of cleaning, he seemed to make it worse. Wiping the sauce away seemed to spread it more and more over Kim, much to her obvious discomfort.

Finally having had enough, Zorpox left, only to return with some wet washcloths. He went about cleaning her, much to her continued discomfort. The water on the cloth was cold and just as unpleasant as the hot spaghetti sauce. And where Zorpox had been nothing but smooth on gentle on her skin when he had bathed her earlier, his touch was now rough, uncomfortable. Kim struggled within her bounds to pry his hands off her, but of course was powerless to do so.

When it was all over, he could only look down and see the ruin of his delicious meal. Realizing that he obviously wasn't going to be receiving any help from Kim in cleaning it up, he simply got down on his hands and knees and started washing. It took almost half an hour, with more than a little soft cursing and mutterings in-between before he was finally finished.

When he was done, he stood up and looked around, only to see one very hungry slave and no delicious spaghetti. Sighing, he simply left the room, and returned later with some cold cereal.

She ate in silence, neither of them saying a word. And when it was all done, he could think of nothing to say to her. He simply got up and left. He had a lot to think about.


	10. Rekindled

Author's Note: Good news everyone; I've been boycotted.

Wait, that's not good news at all!

Regardless, between the posting of the latest chapter and this story's recent success at the Fannies… well it seems that those were the straws that broke the camel's backs. Several authors/members of the site have recently sent me assorted Private Messages expressing their most severe disapproval and/or personal disgust and announcing their intentions to cut off all association with me and my works. In these messages, they have cited reasons running the full gambit such as saying that I hate Kim/Ron, that I endorse or condone actual rape, and that I am generally mean-spirited.

For the sake of time and space, I am choosing to respond only to the most serious of these charges.

As the author of this story, I do not condone, promote, endorse, support or encourage rape in any manner or capacity whatsoever against any person or persons, living or otherwise. Were it up to me, which it's not, the actual punishment for anyone guilty of rape would be far more heinous as it would involve an assortion of rusty blades and their application against the offender's private parts.

Now that that has been said, again, I would like to take this time to thank all those who have read on and reviewed. Your continued support has meant a lot to me, and continues to motivate me onwards. Know that I will press on and finish this story.

--

"Hi KP."

Kim looked over to see Ron sitting on the swing set, waving at her eagerly. She smiled as she walked over to him, across their playground, a bright sun shinning overhead.

"Hi Ron." She leveled a glance at him endearingly as she sat down on the swing next to him. "I missed you."

"I'm always here if you need me." Ron smiled back as he slowly rocked back and forth where he sat.

"I need you right now."

"No you don't." Ron just dismissed her good naturedly. "You're way smarter than me. You'll come up with something."

"That doesn't mean I don't need you." The words seeped of desperation as she looked at him. She longed to reached out and rub her hand across his imperfect features. To run her palm across those gorgeous freckles while his deep eyes entranced her.

"I'm always here for you KP." Ron reached out, taking her hand in his. "You're my girl."

"I'm your girl." She smiled as she looked down at their joined hands. "I'm your girl."

The words spilled out of Kim's lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Restlessly, she looked around, desperate to see that perfect freckled smile.

Instead, she looked around to see the all too familiar cell. She was still chained down to this stale bed. For a second, she had expected to find herself to be back in her own bed in Middleton; her brothers storming in on her, blasting their re-modified pasta cannon at her while she lay peacefully in bed. And chasing after them even as her mother called after her from downstairs to hurriedly prepare for school. And when she was done with all that, she would come down, and find him waiting for her.

It all sounded so perfect.

She wondered if her Master would let her see her family again. She doubted it. They wouldn't understand if they found out. They'd try to separate them. Try to protect her from her own Master.

This thought caused Kim to shudder in her bed. And that was when she noticed it.

As she looked up at her sore wrist, it caught her attention. A discoloration of the metal. An imperfection in one of the chain links pulled and strained against over and over again in the last several weeks. The chain was still strong, but maybe… just maybe…

No. She couldn't. She shouldn't. Her Master wouldn't like that. He would be angry with her. He would punish her again. He had promised as much. And he had never lied to her.

He had…lied to her. Had he?

She felt like she was waking up from a dream. It had been so hard to remember a time when she wasn't exhausted or horny, but lately, it felt like the fog was beginning to clear. She just needed the time now.

--

Zorpox made his way down the corridors, cursing up a storm and angrier than all hell.

Again! Again he had rested for the purposes of meditation, and again he had fallen completely asleep.

Ten hours.

Betrayed by his own body for a whole ten hours! He'd actually felt good about it at first. It was obvious that his meditation was not a complete substitute for a good night's sleep, but any levity it might have brought as he'd first stirred was completely swept aside once he'd realized what had happened.

This was all wrong. The first time, he had accepted it as a result of using meditation instead of actual sleep to physically restore his body for weeks on end. But now again! Was this something he would have no control over? And what if Kim became aware of it?

That was something he could not afford. Whatever was going on, he could not afford it any longer. Something was going to have to be done and soon.

But it was going to have to wait.

By the time he arrived at her door, he opened it to find her wide awake and expecting him.

He took the time to remember himself. At no point could he afford to appear as if he were not in control. It was all part of building trust. Ultimately for this plan to work, she had to choose to accept him as her Master, and to do that required her to trust in his authority, to believe in his power. As corny as it might otherwise sound, he knew it was true. A Master had to be able to dominate, to be able to control, but also to protect.

He'd long ago equated it to keeping a pet. Sure you could just lock it a deep dark cellar, beating it whenever you wanted regardless of whether or not it misbehaved, if you were truly that sadistic. But that would destroy her. It would destroy anyone. He wanted her as a subservient pet, not a wounded animal. This required greater care but, he had ultimately decided, carried far greater rewards.

He approached the side of her bed, sitting down by her side as he stroked her hair softly away to the sides of her face. "Hello Kim. I'm sorry I had to be away for so long."

"Yes Master." She replied, minding her tone and facial expressions carefully. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course it is." He talked with her for a few minutes longer, ensuring that she was calm. He decided to explain his long absences by saying that she needed her rest and that she was being rewarded for her exceptional behavior of late. When he was finally satisfied that she'd accepted his explanation, he leaned down to her most private of regions, and went about his usual task once again.

Kim stifled a moan. She couldn't deny that she had long ago given up any thought of resisting the sensations. But now, as her senses had started to clear, she recognized them for what they were.

Stimulation. Pure stimulation. There was no intimacy to this act, nor any pretense of such. Still, it felt so good. His tongue lapped at her sex, causing pleasure to pulse through her body. There was no fighting it, no way to lessen or increase the sensation. She no longer pulled at her chains as that just caused more discomfort and got her nowhere but fatigue.

On it went. She felt herself approach the edge, trying to hold on just a little longer. She could no longer deny that she had come to crave these 'sessions'. They were the only stimulus, besides the taste of food, that she could experience.

Still he attacked her sex. The feel of his hot breath alone sent shivers up her body.

"Please Master, may I cum?" She didn't hesitate to ask. She knew that was what he wanted to hear. What he had to hear if she was to be allowed to orgasm without being punished.

He didn't respond. That meant that she was being tested again. She braced herself with her bonds. She was already breathing so hard she had felt light headed. Now, up became down and vice versa as her heart pounded so hard it was almost painful. She tried to sink down into the mattress beneath her, and when that didn't work, she tried to rise up. But his lips dug into her sex, riding it out.

She heard herself cry out uncontrollably. It had been at least three minutes. Maybe four. It was so hard to keep track. It felt like ages. His tongue continued to assault her nub. That tiny bundle of pleasure nerves. At the peak of her agony, he redoubled his efforts upon it. She cried and howled, her eyes tensing shut through the midst of unbearable blissful agony. The pressure was building up and up within her. She could only hold on for so long, but she couldn't give in either. Not until he told her. Not until he allowed her…

"Cum."

Her howl redoubled as she shook and came and came and came. There was no world around her. She was caught in a maelstrom of pleasure, completely beyond her control. And god have helped her, she loved it.

She trembled for several seconds more after it was finally all over. When she finally regained control of herself, she felt her forehead drench with sweat. She was out of breath, panting heavily, her senses still swimming for a few more seconds as he brought up a damp washcloth. As he rubbed it over her face, she let out a few appreciative moans. The cool water on her skin felt so good. The perfect way to bring her back down.

Only a single thought kept her from surrendering herself completely to this moment. She hadn't fought the orgasm, she knew she couldn't. And she knew she couldn't deny how wonderful his attentions to her felt. But a question dancing in her mind forbad her from surrendering completely. She had to hold on long enough to ask.

"Do you remember the night Ron told me? The night we stopped Drakken and Eric." She asked plainly and evenly, her voice still timid, unchallenging.

"Of course." He answered as he cleaned her.

"What did he say to me? What were his words?"

Zorpox merely smiled as he recalled "Out there. In here."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes narrowed at him, though he failed to notice it.

"Of course." Zorpox looked at her, confused. He remembered that night every bit as much as he knew that she did.

"Was that what he said? Were those really his words?" Kim pressed on.

"Yes!" Zorpox answered obviously, irritated. "Yes, that's what he said."

"But I thought there was no 'him' and 'you.'" Kim resisted a smirk of triumph as she closed her trap. "I thought you were still the same little boy that kissed my knee when I fell on the sidewalk practicing for cheerleader tryouts."

Zorpox's jaw fell, though it was all he could do to keep it from being obscene. The trap had been sprung. She'd laid it right before his eyes and he'd still walked right into it. His gaze darkened as it fell upon her. She seemed to tense within her bonds, anticipating her punishment. Only it never came. He simply got up and left.

--

She lay in bed for a long time, thinking. He'd left, and she was grateful for it. She had a lot to think of.

He'd lied to her. One of the very first things he'd told her and it had been a lie.

He'd never lied to her. He'd never had to. That was his power.

But he'd lied to her about that.

It was Ron that she'd heard the other night. She knew it now. Zorpox had lied to her about it. But why? Why lie?

Because he had to.

"You broke your promise!" Kim looked up to see an angry little red head girl standing at the base of the bed. Clutching her Pandaroo, this seething mad child paid no heed to the fact that Kim was bound and naked. She just leveled her furious emerald eyes at Kim.

"What promise?"

"You promised to keep him safe! We both did." The girl looked on the verge of tears, yet she kept her face clean just long enough to berate Kim for her failure. "We knew it wasn't safe for him to come with us and help people. But he wanted to come with us anyway. He promised to keep us safe, so we promised to keep him safe back!"

It was true. Kim had always known it was dangerous for Ron to accompany her on missions. Of course, it was technically no less dangerous for her, but he didn't have any special moves. He wasn't nearly as good a fighter or that athletic even, but that hadn't stopped him. He wouldn't stop unless she did, so she had sworn to herself to watch his back as he had to watch hers.

And now… and now she'd failed.

A wave of comprehension and guilt crushed her all at once as realization dawned on her. She had failed. She had broken her promise. It was her fault Ron had ever been exposed to the Attitudinator in the first place. Ron was still in there; still alive, buried beneath Zorpox. Still waiting for her to save him as she had countless times in the past.

And what had she done? All but given up. Laid back and enjoyed orgasms while he was counting on her. And to top it off, she had called that liar 'Master.'

A fire within Kim, one that had all but been extinguished began to spark. And burn.

No. He was not her Master. Not Zorpox. She didn't belong to him.

Ron. She was his girl. And he… he was her Master.

When Kim looked up, the young red head at the base of her bed was long gone. Vanished back into the nothingness that Kim had summoned her from. Kim's eyes went back to the chain, to the slight discoloration where the metal had been pulled at.

Her wrists were so sore already. The only time they didn't hurt was when she was completely still. Taking a deep breath, she longed for something to bite down on as she began to pull…and pull…


	11. The Master

Author's Note: Well everyone, the boycotts continue.

So does this story. I want to express my heartfelt thanks once again to all those who have written in encouraging me to finish this story. I know I promised to finish reposting the last chapter of Man, Love Is Complicated first, but I decided to go with this instead.

Enjoy everyone, and as always, write a review, get a response.

--

Kim was at her limits. Tears strolled down her face, yet she paid them no mind. Her face and muscles clenched and tensed as she continued to pull.

It felt like she was pulling at the strained link for days. The discoloration seemed to have gotten slightly larger, but there was no way to tell whether or not she was having any effect on it. All she could do was keep pulling at it.

Her heart pounded against the insides of her chest. This was her last chance. If Zorpox found it, he'd immediately replace the chain, and she'd be trapped forever. Forced to endure however many more visits, with him constantly lapping at her sex, battering at her will.

Kim took a series of short, deep breaths. The cuff had been digging and digging into her wrist. It was so sore now that to even move was an agony upon her bruised flesh. Already, she could see small drops of blood gathering at the edges of the cuff. But she would not yield. She bit down on her lip, closed her eyes, and cried in muffled agony as she began to pull at it again, and pull…

She was Kim Possible, and as a little blond haired boy with an imaginary friend named Rufus had once told her, she could do anything.

--

_So listen, do you ever get out of here? Ever catch any sun?_

Zorpox just groaned at the insufferable voice. Sometimes, it would just go away on its own, and other times, it would never shut up.

_I'm just saying, might be good for your complexition. You know, I mean that blue skin thing can't be healthy. You need to get more vitamins, eat more cheese._

"Shut up!" Zorpox just cried out, his lips smashing together in frustration. It was like having a conscious that was addicted to caffeine.

_Oh hey, where's the nearest Bueno Nacho? Do they do delivery? Will they deliver up here?_

"I said quiet!" Zorpox tried to look around for a face to berate, but was left with nothing but empty corridor as he continued walking towards his destination. "I know what you're trying to do. Distract. That's all you ever did; you're just the sideshow."

_The lost art of distraction._ The voice reminded with no amount of false modesty. _It's all I need to do until KP gets up and kicks your butt._

"Keep dreaming." Zorpox felt a renewed sense of confidence flow through his voice as he felt a new sense of determination pick up his step towards her cell. "She's mine now. Anything I want of her, she'll beg to give me."

_No way._ The voice wasn't convinced in the slightest. _Not KP._

"Oh really?" An amused and triumphant tone replied. "Well, we'll just see, won't we?" Zorpox said nothing further, deciding that a demonstration now would best illustrate his point. Unfortunately, the voice did not share his desire for silent triumph.

_So have you ever thought about building an evil lair in the tropics somewhere? I'm just saying, good weather, nice easy hike to the beach, and all the comforts that make evil dorks like you go in your pants._

Zorpox refused to say anything. He knew that he was just being goaded. But for the life of him, how on Earth Ron Stoppable had so well perfected the art was a mystery, even to the Zorpox the Conqueror.

--

Kim could feel it giving. The chain had begun to snap. Barely by a millimeter. She had to strain to see it, but it was there. All it needed now was a good, strong tug. Or rather, several more, long, strong tugs. Kim's wrists cried out for her to rest, but she knew she couldn't.

The sound of the door fumbling open froze Kim's heart. She needed more time. She couldn't be discovered, not now! But she had nothing to conceal her efforts with. If Zorpox saw the weak link in the chain, she was finished.

Left with no other choice, Kim flexed her palm and fingers out, lying perfectly still, and hoping that she could shield the weak point in the chain with her open hand. It was a desperate hope, but all she had.

When Zorpox's face appeared before her, she could only smile her timid smile, attempting to capture his attention with her eyes and keep it focused squarely upon her face.

For a second, it occurred to her how in the world she could possibly distinguish between 'Zorpox's face' and Ron's, when the answer came to her very simply. It was in the eyes. Ron's eyes lit up at everything and everyone around him, but most especially at her. He held such a simple, selfless joy for everything around, something which was completely foreign to Zorpox.

Zorpox spent his usual few seconds on pleasantries. Kim indulged them, smiling at him the whole time, playing the role of the good little slave. That's what she was, a good little slave.

Just not his.

When Zorpox leaned down, she braced herself once more. There was no escaping this. So when his tongue came down upon her skin, she did nothing to stifle the moan that escaped her lips.

It wasn't his tongue. She told herself this over and over again, as he moved up and down the soft folds of her sex. Ron. He was touching her. And he would do so again and again. It was the last obstacle, the last marker in their relationship they had yet to pass. She knew Ron wanted her, and she wanted him, but she hadn't been ready. She had wanted to wait. She didn't regret this decision, but as she lay there, she realized she was ready to move past it. As her eyes closed, she felt his tongue move away from her clit, and around her pussy, kissing her bare legs.

When he touched her like this, she knew it was really her Master, and not Zorpox. Any other man would just take her for his own gratification, but not her Master. As a young teenage girl, she was anything but ignorant of the motivations of the opposite sex. She had seen more than her fair share of men give her that look; the one that said 'Hey, want me to rock your world in ten minutes or less?' But Ron never looked at her like that. Her Master had always looked at her like she was a princess.

Her Master's tongue returned to her sex, and began sucking at her clit. She felt the sensations wash away her coherent thoughts. Oh god, the pleasure. It built and built up within her, but after so much time, she wanted more. She wanted to feel her arms wrap around her Master, wanted to feel his lips trace soft kisses up the side of her neck. She wanted to feel loved. Zorpox didn't give her that, but her Master did. And he would again.

"Please Master, may I cum?"

"Not yet."

She held on, riding out his tongue as it attacked her sex. She prayed her real Master would forgive her, but she knew there was no fighting this. Instead, she escaped from it, to her own bed back in Middleton, where her Master would tend to her. Where he would be with her. As the pressure of her impending orgasm continued to build and build within her, made exponentially more overwhelming by the flicks of his tongue upon her sex, she imagined what it would be like with her Master. How their first time together would be. She was still a virgin, at least in the technical sense. It didn't matter really either way, because she still held a special gift, and there was only one man she would ever give it to willingly. No one could change that, not even Zorpox.

Her hips began to buckle uncontrollably, yet still, she held on. She tried to sink into the mattress, to rise up off it, and yet he continued to lap at her pussy throughout the whole affair. She couldn't hold on much longer.

"Please Master…"

"Cum."

The orgasm overtook her as it had so often in the past. She cried out the word 'Master' as she screamed in the throes of ecstasy. As she slowly came back down, she imagined crying out 'Master' for Ron in her bedroom. Her dad would doubtlessly come storming into the room, madder than all hell and ready to skewer Ron. But she'd never really let her daddy hurt her Master. She'd never let anyone hurt him.

Zorpox's head rose up, and Kim suddenly remembered herself, and the chain link that she had been pulling. Her fingers suddenly snaked around the chain, making it seem as if she'd been grabbing on for support. Zorpox never seemed to notice as he looked up at her. Leaning in, his lips reached out for his.

She returned the kiss without a single bit of hesitation. It was nothing compared to the passion she would share with Ron. This thought, more than any other, drove her now. But she didn't let it show for a second. Zorpox would have no reason to suspect anything of his good little slave.

As the two parted, Zorpox looked down on Kim, a feeling of blissful triumph as he asked "Do you still love me Kim?"

"Oh yes Master."

Zorpox's gaze sharpened in focus as he looked down on her. For a second, all Kim could think of was the chain link she had been pulling at. Had he seen it? Was she…

"Say it again." Zorpox commanded, eyeing her intently.

"I love you Master."

Zorpox's mood sharpened as his hand reached out for her neck, grabbing it forcefully without choking her. "Again."

"I love you."

Zorpox's gaze intensified all the more. For several seconds, he said nothing, looking her squarely in the eye, causing Kim's breathing to intensify as he scanned her. She did all she could to hold back the fear biting at her, even as he rose up. Then, in a sudden burst of fury, he kicked the side of her bed. "Lying! Do you really think you can lie to me?"

Kim felt her heart pounding, but she was determined not to let it show.

Zorpox practically rushed to her bedside, grabbing the sides of her face as the anger in his face eyed her squarely. "You called out. You begged."

"Because it was what you wanted." Kim answer, keeping her voice stiff and unchallenging, yet no longer submissive. "I needed to cum, and the only way I can anymore is if you let me."

There was no surrender in this statement, only plain acceptance. Zorpox stared at her for a few seconds longer, as if expecting more of an explanation. Then, as quickly as he had flown to her side, he rose up, pacing back and forth in frustration.

"I can't fight you like that." Kim admitted. "You've got my body, and there's nothing I can do about it. But if that's all you wanted, you could have just taken me a long time ago and been done with it."

"Maybe I still will." Zorpox threatened. And as he stared at Kim, there was no doubt that he was capable of it. "Maybe the problem is that I've been too nice to you. I should have done a better job of making you… appreciate my good nature."

"But that wouldn't get you what you wanted." Kim replied, eyeing him with every bit of confidence and control that he leveled at her.

Zorpox froze a second before walking right to the foot of her bed and demanding angrily "And exactly what do I want, Miss Know-it-all? Why don't you tell me what I want?"

Kim answered as honestly as she could "Something that's no longer mine to give away."

_Booyah!_

That damn voice. Kim's fire. After everything, it was more than he could bear. Zorpox turned about, slamming the door shut.

--

_I know where you're going!_

"Shut up." Zorpox tried to block out the taunts as he made his way down the corridors, moving with a purpose and determination like none he had ever known before. The door before him gave way with a loud creek as he made his way over to the central table within his laboratory that he had haphazardly set up when moving in, over to where a white sheet covered the center of the table. Discarding the sheet, Zorpox beheld the device beneath it.

_The Attitudinator. Figures. You never could fix your problems on your own; you always had to rely on fancy gadgets._

"Oh, I'll fix you good." Zorpox reached for a screw driver and immediately removed a section of the outer casing of the device. "By the time I'm done with this, there won't be a trace of you anywhere left inside of me."

_Yeah sure. Just so long as you don't snip at the red wires._

At this declaration, a surge called a small dazzle of sparks to flash before Zorpox's eyes, startling him aback.

_Oh no wait. It's the blue wires you want to watch out for. I always make that mistake._

"I told you to shut up." Zorpox hissed as he grabbed a pair of pliers and continued on with his work. "You're just scared because you know this is going to work."

_Yeah, I guess that's true. _The voice seemed to relent. _I mean I'm pretty much beat at this point unless you…_

Zorpox's hands connected the wrong wire somewhere, producing yet another electrical surge. This one caused a build up of energy to quickly gather within the device before discharging, blowing out one of the glass tubules sticking out of the side of the device.

_... do that._

"It's nothing." Zorpox insisted angrily even as he reached for more of his tools. "I can fix it."

_Oh please. _The sound of that insipid voice finally caused Zorpox to place his hands once again over his ears in a desperate attempt to blot out the noise that wasn't being made. _You're trying to lie to someone who's inside your head._

"I'm not hearing this." Zorpox insisted aloud through gritted teeth.

_You just fried the wiring in the Attitudinator. And you don't have the parts you need to fix it. Way to go genius._

"I'll steal them then." Zorpox threatened as he dropped his hands and discarded the Attitudinator off to the side, reaching for a large sheet of blank paper and a pencil. "Or better still, design one of my own. An improved one. Yes." Zorpox's hand eagerly sprung to work over the sheet of paper. His eyes paid his drawings no real heed as he looked off into the distance in thought. "Yes, it will be even better."

_If you say so. Personally, I wouldn't rush to give away the patents on that._

"What?" Zorpox turned to look down on the sheet of paper he'd been absently drawing upon.

A stick figure hung from the sketched hangman's noose with its tongue sticking out at an absurd length and little 'x's for eyes. The blank spaces beneath where the word puzzle lay had already been filled in to reveal the words 'ZORPOX SUCKS'.

"Stop that!"

_Not so fun, is it? How does it feel not to be in control of your own body? KP lasted weeks, and now, after twenty minutes of it, you're falling to pieces._

Zorpox refused to take the bait. He wouldn't respond. Instead, he leaned in and got to work on the Attitudinator. There was a way to make it work again and he would find it.

_Hey dude, have you ever thought of taking up video games? I'm just saying, maybe that's your whole problem; you got no outlet for your aggression._

Zorpox didn't listen. He blocked out the noise as he worked. On and on it went, talking about everything from cheese to games to cheese to comic books to more cheese to wrestling.

_I'm just saying, if they sold bricks of cheese at the games, I'd be all over them in a second._

Zorpox crossed the last wire. His focus would not waver. He never once let his steady fingers shake or shiver. He worked on, as his keen mind continued to remained focused.

There! That was it. He'd done it. It was working again. "Looks like I'm five seconds away from a clear head. Any last words?"

For a second, Zorpox didn't receive a response. Then:

_KP is totally going to kick your butt._

Zorpox slammed the device down on his head, activating the controls atop it. The device began to shake and shudder as the different tubules began to glow alight. Zorpox's eyes went wide as it went off.

As the hum of the Attitudinator finally died down, its hums echoed throughout the room for a second longer before it finally fell to the floor with a loud thud. The figure standing in the room fell to his knees, panting.

It had worked. Sweet salvation, it had worked.

"Booyahahahahahahaha!"

Zorpox's laugh echoed throughout the entire lair. At last, it was over. He could hear himself think again. The voice was gone. He was in control again. He could think, sweet damnation, he could actually think again.

Kim. His thoughts quickly returned to the subject of his focus for so long now. He was going to have to start over with her; that much was obvious. No matter, he had all the time in the world.

He couldn't help but to laugh as he thought about how to proceed next. He would introduce aphrodisiacs into her food and then stop giving her orgasms. Instead of visiting in order to make her orgasm, he would just visit. He would never twist her arm or force her; he would make her beg him.

There were other things he could do. New forms of punishment. It was obvious that that was one aspect of her conditioning he had not taken enough time to plan out. No matter. Everything was correctable now. She could not hold out indefinitely, no one could. And he had all the time in the world.

--

Deep within the lairs of Zorpox's lair, a box that had been stashed away was retrieved. Anxious hands reached in and retrieved a worn mission shirt and cargo pants.

Reaching over, the hands grabbed at a brown backpack that had been tucked away next to the box.

--

Zorpox made his way down to the cell, carrying a plate of hot food in hand. Preparing it had been second nature now that his thoughts were finally his own once again. And of course, there were enough drugs laced in the food to get the whole Middleton High School cheerleading squad to strip and do a porno in front of the entire student body.

Hmm, now there was an idea for the future!

He was walking down the hall. He could just imagine the look on Kim's face after she would finish eating. He had no intention of relieving her right away. She was going to squirm on that bed in perpetual lust for hours before he'd even consider granting her release. She was going to have to learn to appreciate him properly.

The tray fell from his hands as he rounded the corner, causing him to stop in his tracks. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he saw the cell door open slightly. Pushing the door open, he saw an empty bed, with a single chain tore apart from its shackle, the other shackles lying inertly.

--

Footsteps raced down the narrowing corridors of this wretched layer. A voice in the back cried to level this wretched place to ash but that would have to wait. On and on, exhausted legs pushed on, guided by an almost photographic memory. Hurrying with what strength she could, Kim Possible ran for her freedom.

With her mission clothes on, she felt strong again. Protected, as if they were an armor that could protect her from any hazard she might ever encounter. She didn't allow herself to savor the sensation for long though. Instead, she raced ahead towards her goal.

The hover car. Right where she had remembered finding it. She leapt straight into the canopy, throwing her mission bag that she had found alongside her clothes into the passenger seat.

She looked down at the pad next to the drivers seat. A series of numbers looked up at her, awaiting the appropriate input. The damn thing still wouldn't start without a password.

6-2-2-4-0

No luck. The hover car remained dormant. That just left one other likely possibility. If this didn't work, she was lost for sure. Her fingers trembled as she input the second code.

2-4-3-3-7-3

Sure enough, the hover car hummed to life. Kim had to smirk at her triumph. 243373. On a phone, it was the numerical equivalent of the word 'cheese.'

--

The sound of engines roaring to life echoed through the entire lair, reaching a panicked Zorpox. Turning about, he immediately bolted from his spot, racing with all he had.


	12. The Last Stand Of Kim Possible

Author's Note: Well everyone, I really don't know what to say.

This story has taken a life of it's own that I never expected, drawing reactions that have run the full gambit, from venomous disdain and hatred to glowing praise, and I've been overwhelmed by all of it.

I'm not done just yet with this chapter, but I still want to take this opprotunity to thank everyone who reviewed, as well as everyone who read on anyway. Whether I heard from you or not, I thank you for your support and hope you have enjoyed this story.

As always, write a review, get a response.

--

Zorpox felt his heart pounding as he raced through the corridors of his lair. What had once seemed like a proud structure built for the sole purpose of reinforcing his sense of power and purpose felt now like an impassable maze meant to keep him from his goal.

The entire lair shook and rumbled with the sound of engines humming. He recognized the sound of his hovercar anywhere. He sprinted and sprinted until finally arriving in the hanger. He made it only just in time to watch as the hover car arose and flew off through the hanger and out into the air.

"No!" Zorpox could only cry out as he watched it fly. For a second, nothing but emptiness. Failure. He had failed.

And then… he paused. And thought. For a long second he thought to himself before turning about, looking around at the empty room where he stood. Cautiously, he took several steps back the way he had come, through the corridor that had brought him here.

"Kim." He called out, his words echoing down the hallways. "Kimmie, I know you're still here." He smiled as if the silence had somehow affirmed his suspicions as he continued to march at a cautious, steady pace. "That was very clever. You set the hovercar on autopilot, didn't you? You've stranded us both."

"No." The voice echoed back in response, causing Zorpox to stiffen as he leaned his ears forward, trying to follow the voice as it bounced off the stone walls around him. "It'll be back in one hour. And then, I'm taking Ron out of here."

Zorpox just laughed with delight at this declaration. "Oh Kim. You're so predictable. But I can play hide and seek with the best of them."

"Ron never was very good at it, was he?" The voice seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere. So close by and yet so far away. "He never could find me unless I wanted him to." A small trace of girlish laughter escaped as she admitted "Which I always did."

"But I'm better at this than him." Zorpox reminded.

"You're not him."

"No." Where was she? The voice remained consistent in tone and volume, as if she was moving her position to remain exactly the same, relative to him as he moved. Was he hunting her, or was it the other way around?

"You tried to make me think you were." The voice seemed to burn at this. Zorpox had guessed he'd touched a nerve. "You knew I'd never give myself to anyone but him."

Zorpox just seemed to shrug in amusement at this. "What can I say Kim? You're a tough nut to crack."

"I don't crack." She declared with iron resolve. Where in blazes was she?

"Oh no?" Zorpox seemed to smirk with both triumph and amusement. "Do you want me to remind you? I think I can do a good 'you begging'."

"No." The voice burned as Kim Possible dropped down from her place above and behind Zorpox sprawled out and clinging to the sides of the roof, swinging down, her feet crashing straight into his backside.

Zorpox fell face first onto the ground. Snarling, he threw his feet up into the air before jumping back to his feet.

Kim didn't waste time on banter. She knew that time was against her here. She had to end this as fast as she could as she lunged forward on the attack. But Zorpox was too quick to recover as he deflected her initial attack.

She tried not to let her fear cloud her as she pressed her momentum. A jab, a kick, a strike, on and one she pressed her offensive, determined not to give him a chance to breathe. She lashed out with her palms, but he ducked the attack before catching the offending limb in his grip.

"You're out of shape Kim." He smiled at this before kicking her squarely in the gut. The hit was dead on, knocking her off her feet to the ground, and knocking the wind right out of her.

It was true. She'd been chained to a bed for who knew how many months, exercising her muscles only when she was allowed up to go to the toilet or when she pulled at her chains. Her muscles had gone soft and her instincts were shot. She was thinking too much with each strike instead of just moving from one blow to the next naturally like Zorpox was. Even as she leapt back to her feet, she felt it leave her winded, when before she would have done it effortlessly.

She tried to hide her fatigue behind her usual, confident attitude, but one look at Zorpox and it was obvious that he wasn't buying it. She went back on the offensive, trying to flow more naturally with each attack, but Zorpox continued to block her.

He wasn't even looking for an opening. He was just deflecting and absorbing her blows, one by one. He gave ground and maintained his defense, never pushing back. All he had to do was wait and she would defeat herself.

"If you give up now, I give you my word your punishment will be quick. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Go to hell." Kim was hoping to punctuate her rage with a fist through Zorpox's face, but he casually dodged the attack before retaliating with a punch right up into Kim's stomach, once again knocking the wind right out of her.

"What were you thinking?" Zorpox just stood there, even as Kim hunched over onto the ground, coughing desperately; helpless. "You know you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me even if you really wanted to. You'd never risk hurting Ron."

"No. Not Ron." It was true. Kim had been hoping to catch Zorpox off guard and end this quickly. As much as she wanted to break his bones, as much as she savored the idea of peeling off a piece of his skin for every time that he'd touched her, she couldn't. Hurting him meant hurting Ron, and while she wouldn't let that stop her from defending herself, it meant that there was a line she couldn't cross with Zorpox, no matter how much he deserved it. "I'm going to save him."

"Uh-huh." Zorpox replied frankly, clearly unimpressed. "If you're going to act the part, you might as well at least stand up first."

Kim grimaced as she forced herself to her feet. Still, she couldn't help but to hold at her stomach as she stood uneasily. It was a meaningless gesture; a stiff breeze could have knocked her down now and there would have been nothing that she could do about it. The very act of standing was an agony on every muscle in her legs.

"This is too easy." Zorpox had to smile. This might work out to his benefit. A demonstration of his superiority. This was the best chance for freedom she would ever get and it was about to fail utterly. He felt a growing feeling of satisfaction build up within him as he took a step back, placing his hands to his sides invitingly as he exposed himself to her. "Go ahead; I'll give you a free shot."

Kim held her breath, recognizing the obvious trap. She couldn't afford to fall for it, yet she couldn't afford not to take it either. "Please forgive me Master."

Zorpox's eyes squinted in confusion before Kim's foot shot out, faster than the eye could follow, hitting Zorpox squarely in the crotch.

Zorpox's eyes went wide as he let out a dulled cry, falling over to his knees in agony. Kim didn't wait, turning around and bolting, or rather limping, away.

"That…that was low!" Zorpox shrieked out in pain, summoning all his will to hold back the tears of mortal agony as he clutched at himself protectively "…I think she knocked one back in!"

It took Zorpox several long, painful, agonizing minutes before he finally dared to stand. He took another long moment to make sure there was no…permanent damage before walking. Relieved to find both still intact, he began walking, slowly at first.

"Kim! You have now made me mad!" Zorpox cried out in a high soprano before gathering his voice, settling it back into a tenor. "I mean, you have really made me mad. What would Ron say about that?"

There was no response. Zorpox began moving down the long corridors once again, his ears straining for some sound. There was nowhere for her to run, and he knew the layout of his lair better than she did.

"What's wrong Kim?" Zorpox called out, eager to get some sense of direction if only he could provoke her to call out again. "Where's that tough girl attitude you were sporting earlier?"

No response. He was obviously going to have to do better than that.

"You know this will never work. Even if you do get past me, even if you drag Ron out of this somehow, I've still won."

"Never."

There it was! It was coming from behind him. Zorpox let out a wide smile as he looked back down the direction it had called from; that was a dead end that led back only to her cell.

"Face it Kim, you broke." Zorpox took a long, cautious step, making sure she wasn't clinging to the walls above him or lurking in a shadow. Patience had been his best weapon against her, and it was his only chance now. "And you know in your heart that Ron can never be your master."

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is Kim." Zorpox felt his confidence return as he continued slowly, carefully down the seemingly long hallway that led him towards his goal. She had nowhere left to run, and nothing to hide behind anymore, not even the buffoon. "That moron can barely control his own life; you think he can control yours too?"

"He's always protected me." Somehow, the voice reminded Zorpox of when Kim was a little girl, pouting because her parents wouldn't let her stay out late and play while Ronnie was over. "He was there when I needed him. You were only there when you wanted something from me in return."

Zorpox had to smile at that. Good times. "And now you need him."

There was a silence that Zorpox took to be in the affirmative.

"But you know he doesn't have it in him to be your Master."

More silence. Zorpox chose to ignore it as he continued on towards the cell, every one of his footsteps cautious and hesitant.

"He could never control you. He can't be responsible for you. You know it's true. He's looked to you his whole life for answers and solutions. You've always been the one to take the lead; do you really think he can do the same now?"

Zorpox walked right up to the open cell door. Pushing it aside, he saw Kim standing right there, tensed, ready to spring. Yet as he calmly walked in, closing the door behind him, she remained unmoving.

"I'm the only one who can give you what he can't. Control. I can protect you; keep you grounded. He can't even throw a punch without his pants falling. You need a Master, but you know he'll never be the one you need. He doesn't have it in him to control you like you need."

Kim wanted to say something. She wanted to respond. But she was so tired. Her shoulders felt so heavy.

"Take off your clothes."

Kim's eyes went wide at the command. She just stared at him aghast. She felt herself want to move, but her muscles refused to budge.

"I don't like repeating myself." Zorpox instructed her, sternly. "Take off your clothes."

For a second, Kim leveled her gaze against him, her eyes burning with defiance, as if she might leap back to attack.

But then, her gaze fell away. Zorpox watched her head fall in shame as her hands reached for the hem of her shirt, removing it. She didn't even hesitate after that, she just kept right on going. Her pants were next, and then her underwear. She stood before him, completely exposed. She made no effort to conceal herself even with her hands or arms.

"Get down on your hands and knees."

She wanted to stand, but her muscles cried out to comply. She dropped down on all fours, keeping her face buried beneath her hair.

"Now, crawl over to me." Zorpox commanded as simply as if he were speaking to a pet. And just like any good pet, she obeyed. She moved up right in front of him, leaving him to tower over her. "Tell me, who is your Master?"

She shook and whimpered at the sound of his voice.

"Look up at me!" Zorpox cried out. "Who is your Master?"

She shuddered before complying. Her face rose up, meeting his gaze. But still, she couldn't speak. She wanted to answer, to cry out, but she couldn't. He'd seen to that.

Instead, her hands shot out, grabbing his ankles. Before he could even react, she pulled Zorpox's legs right out from underneath him, causing him to hit the ground hard, landing squarely on the back of his head.

"Ron." She heard herself say as she crawled over to him. She felt as if she were moving through a cloud of her own fears, leaving them all behind as she moved towards him. As he began to stir, she reached out, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt as she heard something in her snap. "Ron!" Her fist crashed into his face before he could even appreciate it. She spoke, punctuating every word with another blow to his face. "Ron. Is. My. Master!"

He couldn't answer her back. His face fell back as a soft groan escaped his lips. His head fell back to the floor, unconscious even as Kim pulled him close to her. She felt her face flush with a wet heat. Tears poured unbidden down the sides of her cheeks, yet all she could think to do to quell them was to clutch his frame tighter to hers.

"I'm sorry Master." Kim cried as she held him close. "I'm so sorry."


	13. Together Again

A soft groan echoed back and forth across the room as Zorpox the Conqueror came to. He tried to rube the fatigue away from his eyes but his arms refused to oblige. He suddenly snapped to as he looked up to find himself chained to the bed; Kim's bed.

The irony was neither lost nor appreciated as he began tugging at his bonds. Sure enough they were strong. Apparently, Kim had even replaced the link that she had somehow torn earlier.

Zorpox pulled and strained, gritting as he struggled for freedom. Now he remembered why he had used this to restrain Kim in the first place. Simple, constricting, and painful to pull against.

"Comfy?"

Zorpox hadn't even noticed that the door to his cell had been left open slightly. So when Kim Possible had walked right into the room with her hands behind her, he'd never even been aware that she was standing right in front of him.

"Well, I guess I can work with this." Zorpox tried to play off his current predicament.

"I didn't know how long you'd be out." Kim shrugged. "And I needed you to stay put until I found what I was looking for."

"Oh really?" Zorpox did his best to seem eager, even as a knot tightened in his stomach. "Looking for some of my toys?"

"Yep." Kim just grinned as she eyed Zorpox squarely. "You know, I didn't really think I'd find it, but then I remembered what you told me. How you'd planned to turn me in the first place."

Zorpox's eyes went wide, his struggles redoubling as he tried to break his bonds.

"How you were going to turn me using the Attitudinator." Kim revealed the device from behind her back, holding it eagerly in her hands. "I'd hate to think what I would have had to go through to find another if you hadn't been keeping this one lying around."

Zorpox flew into quick hysterics. Kim couldn't believe this was the same being that had lorded over her for who knew how long now as he began frantically pulling at his chains. She allowed herself a second to savor his terror before walking up to the bed.

"You can't do this." Zorpox insisted. "You still need me. What kind of Master do you honestly think Ron will be for you?"

Kim didn't even flinch as she brought the Attitudinator down roughly atop his head, fastening it without any regard for gentility.

"You need what only I can give you." Zorpox practically shouted over the clanking of his struggles for freedom. "You need a strong hand, and he's too weak. He can't control you."

Kim made sure the settings on the Attitudinator were properly adjusted. Luckily for her, Jack Hench had designed this device to be incredibly user friendly. It didn't take a Wade-level genius to figure out how to set it.

"You know you loved it!" Zorpox cried defiantly.

At this, Kim's hand froze over the Attitudinator as she looked down at him, her face completely unreadable.

"You begged for me." Zorpox sneered. "You moaned and you begged and you were always ready for more. You're just a cheap bimbo. You'll beg for anyone, won't you?"

Kim's eyes were deadest, frozen, as she looked at Zorpox long and hard. She leaned in and for a moment, he recognized that look on her face as the one she would give a super villain before getting ready to knock their teeth in.

"Nice try." Kim just looked amused by his failure. "But I won't kill you."

"You have to!" Zorpox pleaded. "I can't be stuck in him again. Watching but never able to touch. You can't do this to me!"

Kim smiled before moving her finger up to the control on the Attitudinator. "As I've been told all my life, I can do anything."

A simple press of the button and the device roared to life. Kim beheld Zorpox in his last moments of infinite terror as the device powered on, shaking and shuddering as it did its work.

And then, as if it was but a bad dream, the device shut down. Kim watched his eyes fall shut as he let out another groan.

"Oooh." The figure on the bed stirred for a moment before his eyes began to flutter. "… just five more hours." He mumbled almost incoherently before looking up. Through the fog of his nightmares, he saw a mane of fire and twin emeralds looking down upon him. "If this is hell, why are there angels?"

"Master?"

This caused Ron's focus to sharpen as he blinked his eyes twice to make sure they were indeed open and working properly. "KP?"

"Master!" Kim threw her arms around his prone form, hugging him tightly as she felt hot tears begin to pour down the sides of her face. She didn't care. She just held onto him, vowing in a moment of lost passion never to let go again.

"Am I dreaming?" Ron tried to pull at his chains, as if they somehow reinforced his theory. "Could you pinch me real quick?"

Of course, Kim didn't hesitate. She could never refuse her Master anything.

"Ouch!" Ron cried as she reached for the spot beneath his arm pit. "Ok, not dreaming. So, uhmm, KP, could you let me out of here?" He asked, indicating to his bonds.

Kim couldn't muster the strength to speak. Instead, she just leaned over and undid him. Free, Ron stood up, stretching his muscles. "Well, that was new. I guess we'll have to save the kinky stuff for later, huh KP?"

Something was wrong. Kim knew her Master well enough to know that something was out of place. But what it was, she couldn't decide yet.

"So, we should probably give Wade a call and see what he can do about a ride out of here, huh?" Ron asked, not missing a beat as he made a point of intentionally avoiding the look on Kim's face. "There's some kind of doohickey that jams signals here. What do you say I go shut it off while you give Wade a buzz?"

"Ron?" Kim watched uncertainly as Ron inched his way slowly towards the door out of the cell. With each second, he made a point of taking another step.

"Be right back." And with that, Ron simply walked hurriedly right out of the room.

"Master?" She called out softly to the empty room. Receiving no response, a panic began to overtake her as she called out once again "Master?"

Kim practically leapt off the bed as she ran out of the cell room only to see nothing but empty corridors before her. Her heartbeat quickened as she ran out calling yet again "Master!"

--

The cry reverberated across the halls of the stone lair, causing Ron's heart to pound as he felt his breathing intensify. He couldn't think; he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he had to get away.

He tried to calm down long enough to think. There was no other way out of here; that had been the whole reason for this lair being chosen in the first place. But there was proper climbing equipment stashed in a locker somewhere. If he could get to it, he could make it down the side of the mountain… maybe.

He had to admit, he wasn't as good at scaling a mountain side as KP was, but it was his best chance of slipping away. The mountain was huge; there were any number of different ways he might get down. Maybe. It didn't matter; he didn't have any other choice.

"Master!"

The cry caused his blood to freeze and his heart to shrivel as it echoed all around, unspecified and unfocused. He felt his insides rot at the probative call, but ignored it. Whatever he felt now, whatever small part of him might otherwise have urged him to come out and find her was smothered by guilt and drowned by the horror of his own actions.

He stepped out of the alcove whose shadow's he'd been concealing himself in. His every footstep felt like someone slamming a hammer onto an anvil. He tried his best to slink away under the cover of darkness, but couldn't help but feel wholly unqualified for the task.

"Master."

He froze as he turned around. Sure enough, she was there, a frantic, almost crazed look on her face. Ron finally knew what the proverbial deer looking into the oncoming headlights must have felt like.

He didn't even think, he just turned around and ran.

He'd never run so fast in his life. He could hear her footsteps right behind him but never bothered once to turn around and look. She was still out of shape. He had a chance; he just had to make it count. No breaking, no looking back, no regrets.

Sure enough, Kim felt her muscles aching, crying. They'd been through too much already, pushed well past their depleted limits. They begged her for rest, but she promptly stared them all down and told them to shut up and push. The ache tore into every muscle in her body, but she ran past it all.

Kim couldn't deny it though; she couldn't keep this pace up. Throwing everything she had, or didn't have, into one last sprint, she leapt through the air like a wild animal for the kill as she tackled Ron to the ground.

The two rolled together with the impact as they fell onto the floor. Kim felt herself catch a hold of Ron and grab on for dear life. She couldn't lose him now.

"NO! KP let me go!" Ron struggled within her grip as the two wrestled on the ground. He couldn't hear himself think or breathe or even cry out. He just fought against her hold.

"Master, please." Kim pleaded. Her legs were shot. She'd used everything she had in that last sprint. She couldn't let go now. If he escaped now, she wouldn't be able to so much as stand up after him.

"I have to go!" Her grip was like a steel trap. He felt himself get dizzy. In his anxiousness to escape, he'd forgotten to take his rapid breathing into account and now it was catching up with him as his brain took in more oxygen than it needed. "You have to get away."

"No!" She felt his thrashing begin to lessen, his resistance falling. She felt her own grip failing as well but all she could do now was hold on and hope.

"I'm… not safe." He was lightheaded. He could barely see straight. He felt himself fall over as her grip became less constrictive….more protective.

"Breathe." She instructed to him as she gently slapped the sides of his face, determined to keep his attention. "Just take deep breaths Master. Deep, steady breaths."

He only half heard her coaching, following her instructions by pure reflex. He felt his breathing slow itself into a steady rhythm as she held him. Slowly, he felt himself return to the world around him and immediately felt himself wishing he hadn't.

"I saw it." Ron spoke in a soft whisper, even as he felt a wet heat slowly building behind his eyes. "I saw everything. I was there and… and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Ron…"

"I did it Kim!" Ron was long past that last bit of control. It snapped within him, causing him to break down in Kim's arms. He knew he had no right to turn to her for any kind of support or strength. He wasn't even worthy to be near her but he couldn't stop himself. "I…I… I can't even say it! What I did to you. But I saw it all and I couldn't stop myself."

Kim didn't say a word. She felt tears of her own welling up within her, and she did nothing to clear them. She just held on to him as he went on.

"You have to get away from me KP." Ron pleaded, still refusing to look at her. He didn't deserve that privilege.

"Never."

"You have to." Ron begged. At this, he finally mustered the courage to look up at her. Her eyes were a mirror for his own, full of hurt and desperation, looking to him for comfort. "What if it happens again? What if I relapse? I can't let that happen. I have to get as far away from you as I can."

At this, Kim heard something within her break. "And while you're hiding under a rock in Japan somewhere, what am I supposed to do?" Kim barked this question as the last of her control snapped as well. The tears that had slowly been trickling down the side of her face now poured in force. "After everything that's happened, you expect me to just be all better without you?"

"KP…" He couldn't speak. The fury in her eyes tore him to shreds.

"I can still feel it. I can still feel him, hear him." Kim tried closing her eyes. "I can see him. And after all that, you want to just leave me in Middleton while you're off somewhere feeling sorry for yourself?"

He didn't know what to say. The hate in her voice had paralyzed him. He would have long ago wished for a quick end rather than ever hear her speak to him like this.

And then all at once, her voice softened as she looked at him desperately. "I can't go on Ron, not without you. I can't beat this without my BF."

"But KP," Ron's vision blurred from the tears "if it weren't for me, this never would have happened to you."

Kim sniffed as she wiped away just enough tears from her face that she could see straight. "If it weren't for me, you'd have never even heard the word 'Attitudinator' in your life."

"Well…" Ron tried to find some way to squirm out of her logic.

"And I don't care about any of that." At this, Kim buried her tear soaked face in his shoulder. It was his turn to hold her now. "I need you Ron. I can't deal with this alone. Not without you."

Every instinct Ron Stoppable possessed told him otherwise. As he held her gently, he was sure that she would be safer if she never saw him again. If he just disappeared from her life altogether.

But that was no longer an option for him.

As he held her, he knew he could never atone for his actions. Nothing he could ever do would ever make up for what had happened to her. But that was no excuse not to try. For reasons that he could not fathom, he suddenly wondered what Barkin would say if he were here. If his teacher could see him trying to escape from his own best friend, from the love of his very life, after all she'd been through.

"KP…" Ron began, taking his time to think. "I can't just make this better with dinner at Bueno Nacho and a movie. We have to tell your parents."

"No!" Kim insisted frantically as she looked up at him, clutching painfully tight to his arms. "They won't understand. They'll try to keep you away from me."

"But we have to tell them." Ron reasoned aloud. "Maybe your mom knows someone who can help you."

"NO." Kim cried. "Please."

"Well…" he tried thinking again. "What about Global Justice? Maybe Dr. Director knows someone. Or Sensei; maybe he can help."

"Yeah, maybe." Kim calmed down somewhat at that. Yamanouchi wasn't likely to betray any secrets to her parents; that much was for sure. And if nothing else, Kim felt confident that she was owed enough favors from GJ that Dr. Director would respect her need for privacy. But neither option was one she truly felt like thinking about right now. She didn't want to worry about what might happen a few months down the road, or even in the next week, much less in the next hour when she and Ron would call Wade. All she wanted right now was to stay here, with Ron.

"I…" Ron knew he shouldn't ask. He knew that right now, Kim was the one looking to him for answers. But he couldn't help himself. "Are we going to be ok?"

At first, Kim didn't know how to answer him. Then: "Make me laugh."

"Huh?"

"Tell me a joke Ron." She asked simply. "Any joke."

Ron's mind raced at Kim's bizarre request. He couldn't think of anything even remotely appropriate for this situation. How on earth was one even supposed to choose a joke for a moment like this? In the end, he'd done as he'd done throughout most of his life; close his eyes and hope for the best.

"So, these two guys are skiing down a mountain and they decide to take a path that leads them through some trees. So they're skiing through the trees and the first guy notices that the second guy is getting too close and they're having a hard time avoiding all the trees. So he tells the first one to get a little further away and give him some room. Well the second guy doesn't, he just keeps skiing right next to his friend. And the trail is getting more and more narrow and it's getting harder to ski through it. So the guy tells his friend to give him some room again, and again, his friend doesn't listen. Well sure enough, his friend finally gets to close and he hits a tree head on. Bam!" Ron mimed the motions by slamming his palm together. "Falls right over. And the guy stops and he looks back at his friend and says 'Dude, I told you, you should have branched out!"

At this, Kim felt her sides split. For reasons that she could absolutely not help, she erupted in an almost painful laughter as she doubled over within Ron's grip.

"Ron…" she tried to control her breathing through her hysterics "that… that has got to be the dumbest joke…ever." She couldn't speak anymore. She felt her face muscles become sore as she smiled and laughed harder than she could ever remember.

"Yeah, I know." Ron relented with a smile. "Still, you're laughing."

"Only because…" Kim needed a few more seconds to control herself as she forced out "it was…so…stupid." At this, she fell over, unable to control herself. She laughed out tears as she clutched at her sides. It took her what felt like half an hour, by Ron's estimate no more than half a minute, before she finally felt her breathing settle somewhat. Still, she held on to her stomach as she wiped her face clean before snuggling back up against Ron.

She took a long, contended breath as she lay against Ron. Finally, she let out one last little fit of uncontrollable giggling.

"Still a stupid joke."

"I'll find some better ones for you." Ron leaned in, kissing Kim on the top of her head. "I promise."

--

Author's Note: Well everyone, once again, I'm left speechless.

Very early on, I thought I might take this story down; that perhaps this site wasn't ready for this sort of material, or for that matter, that I wasn't.

But in both cases, I was proven wrong.

Words simply cannot express enough how much the support I have recieved has meant to me and what it has done for this story. It simply wouldn't be what it has become without everyone writting in, encouraging me on, and even supporting it to the point where it won me my first Fannie!

I know a lot of you wanted to see what comes 'after' for Kim and Ron, but that is another story for another day I'm afraid. I will get to it, but I felt it was important to lay this particular work to rest. Kim and Ron are not done with this by a longshot, but this story is offically ended. For now.

Hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
